<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clarke Kom Trikru by Emma075</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127278">Clarke Kom Trikru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma075/pseuds/Emma075'>Emma075</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, There will be loads of domestic clexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma075/pseuds/Emma075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin, a ten year old, child of Jake and Abby Griffin. Clarke Griffin, a child, who went missing the same time a piece of the ark failed. Clarke Griffin just got sent down to Earth as a child with no survival knowledge besides how to draw a map. Clarke Griffin who will be dead once that pod hits the Earth. Clarke Griffin whose in for one hell of a ride.<br/>What happens when Clarke is sent to Earth at 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya &amp; Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lincoln, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia &amp; Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics is Trigedasleng</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke Griffin, a ten year old, child of Jake and Abby Griffin. Clarke Griffin, a child, who went missing the same time a piece of the ark failed. Clarke Griffin just got sent down to Earth as a child with no survival knowledge besides how to draw a map. Clarke Griffin who will be dead once that pod hits the Earth. Clarke Griffin whose in for one hell of a ride.</p><p>It was scary. One moment Clarke was going to get some new art supplies, the next she's headed towards Earth. She was passed out before she knew it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Spring time</span>
</p><p>Lexa kom Trikru, the second of Chief Anya. Anya was the villages chief and general in the Trikru army. Lexa and Anya were training on the training grounds of Ton D.C. That is when there was a boom in the sky and a that's when they saw a ball of fire. Everybody from the village gathered next to them. </p><p>"Indra get the horses ready, Lexa, Gustus, Rome, you and I will go investigate this." Anya ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Anya walked up to the metal sky box and saw a hatch. She opened it and was met with an unexpected sight. A blonde child with cuts on her forehead who was knocked out. </p><p>"<em>Lexa, Indra, come quick!</em>" Anya shouted. With their swords drawn ready to attack they stood next to Anya but came to an abrupt halt.</p><p> "<em>She is the only one and appears no older than ten winters."</em> Lexa stated.</p><p> "<em>I'm going to wake her</em>." Anya told them. She started walking even though she heard the disapproving comments.</p><p>"<em>Child, wake up</em>." Anya shook her but got no response. "<em>WAKE!</em>" Anya shouted. The blonde girl jumped awake then started shaking backing into the corner. </p><p>"W-Who are you people? W-why or where am I?" The child asked. Anya slowly stood with her arms showing she meant no harm and started walking towards the child.</p><p>"Anya," she pointed to herself "What about you?" She asked in English. "Clarke," She glanced around "Where are we, your not from the ark?" </p><p>"<em>Anya it will get dark soon we should head back to camp." </em>Lexa urged her to get going. She didn't like being in this box. </p><p>"Lexa, she is nothing more than a scared child. I think I should take her in." Anya responded. When she said this Indra stepped in </p><p>"<em>Anya? Have you gone mad? This is a unknown child who is obviously not from here."</em> Anya glared at her hard. </p><p><em>"Indra, I am capable of making my own decisions, and this one is final.</em>" </p><p>"Okay, Clarke. I am to take you to my home. Okay?" Anya asked. Clarke nodded slowly getting up and went to whisper in Anya's ear. "Can they go first. I don't want to be behind them, they don't look like they like me." She asked quietly. Anya nodded, <em>"Lexa, Indra get a head start back to the village." </em>She said. </p><p><em>"Are you sure about this Anya she could be an enemy</em>!" Indra exclaimed. Lexa silently asked her if she's sure, to which Anya nodded. Lexa went first followed by Indra up the ladder. </p><p>"What is that language?" Clarke asked softly. </p><p>"Trigedasleng. I will teach you if you tell me where you come from." Anya lightly pushed the girl along to the ladder. </p><p>"I am Clarke Griffin. I was born on the Ark, a floating ship thing in space. I don't know what happened Anya. I just wanted paint." She said her voice cracking. Once Clarke reached the top she stopped. Hey eyes were wide and she drew in a huge smell of the air. "Oh my gosh. WE'RE ON EARTH!" She started to squeal. Anya rushed to the to after getting to the ground she felt a body ram into hers. She was about to draw her sword when she saw Clarke. </p><p>"ANYA we're on the ground." She exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>"Yes, but I have a question young one." Clarke looked up at her waiting for the question. "When we get to the village, you're going to need a home." Clarke nodded. "I am asking if you would go to mine permanently." Clarke started to tear up and shake again. "Oh, no, no, why are you crying? This should be good." She asked. </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever see my family again Anya." Anya opened her arms to allow the girl to come forward. She cried for a little while before calming down. </p><p>"Yes." Clarke whispered. </p><p>"What was that?" Anya asked. </p><p>"I will go with you. Just, it's forever right?" She asked looking like a kicked puppy. </p><p>"Forever. Together." Anya nodded. Clarke was still clinging on to Anya before letting go. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" Clarke's face lit up, "No, are we going to?" Anya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the village Anya took her to her hut. "Okay, why don't you bathe, I'll get some food and clothes, then we can sleep, okay?" Clarke nodded. Once cleaned Anya sat her on the bed. "In Trikru culture, a child always gets given braids. So that is what we will do." Clarke nodded and silently sat in front of Anya. "Can you teach me some of your language?" Anya responded "Not now child, you need your sleep." Anya led her to the bed they would share in her room.</p><p>1 week after</p><p>Clarke was currently sat in the healers tent because she fell walking in the woods on a trap while learning to hunt. She is sure she only sprained her wrist. She knew this because she helped her mom when she was on the ark. She got pulled out of her thoughts when a girl looking her age came in with light brown hair, she had hazel eyes with a bright smile. </p><p>"<em>Hi, what happened to you?</em>" The girl asked, Clarke didn't understand so she looked down slightly embarrassed and held her arm out.</p><p> "Sorry I'm still learning how to speak like you, but I fell." She responded.</p><p> "It's okay, where did you come from I haven't seen you in Ton D.C. before." </p><p>"I'm from space. I lived on the Ark but something happened and I'm here now." </p><p>"Whoa! Did you see the stars?" </p><p>"Yeah, I learned about them. I can point a few out to you maybe. I'm Clarke."</p><p>"My name is Costia. It seems as though you sprained your wrist so you'll be fine. I have to go help Nyko but I'll see you around." And with that Costia left.</p><p>Clarke got up and went back to the training grounds to watch Anya training Lexa. She went and got charcoal first though and a piece of paper. She sat on a log sketching the sight before her of Anya swinging her staff and Lexa defending herself. She doesn't know how long she was doing that before Anya came up and patted her shoulder. </p><p>"Clarke, that is really good." Clarke looked up into her eyes. </p><p>"Thanks Anya. Hey I have a question."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Is Lexa able to be my friend. I made a friend with a healer named Costia but Lexa is a cool warrior."</p><p>"Why couldn't you be friends with her?"</p><p>"I don't know she doesn't talk to me or try to. I was wondering if it's got something to do with being a warrior."<br/>
<br/>
Anya looked back at Lexa who was walking back to her tent. "I'll get back to you child."</p><p> </p><p>The next day during dinner, Anya decided she'd talk to Lexa. She found next to one of the fires.</p><p>
  <em>"Lexa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"First."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lexa, have you tried to talk to Clarke? I know you don't really have any friends besides Costia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She would just look at me weird like the others. I have black blood it makes me different. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lexa, try to talk to her. She doesn't know about your blood. It's kind of like a new beginning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to go back to my tent, Anya. I'll try talking with her."</em>
</p><p>With that Lexa walked back to her tent. In the morning she decided to befriend Clarke. She was training with Anya when she spotted Clarke drawing again. Once her training was done she sat next to Clarke on the log trying to think of what to say before Clarke but that didn't work. </p><p>"I think you've been ignoring me," She looked up from her drawing and placed it to the side. "Is it because I am from the sky?"</p><p>"Truthfully, it is because of me not you. I believe that you come from the sky but you will become Trikru I can sense it." She looked back at the ground kicking rocks. <br/>
<br/>
"What's up then? What's wrong with you?" Still looking at Lexa. She mumbled something but Clarke couldn't hear. "What was that?" She watched Lexa take a dagger out. She poked her finger with it. Clarke's jaw dropped it was black.</p><p>"How? I mean like, oh my gosh! You're not dying, right?" Clarke was so confused.</p><p>"What? No I have nightblood, I might be commander one day." She said.</p><p>"That's cool! Does this mean we can be best friends now? I never had one on the Ark and I don't think you have one." She asked</p><p>"Sure, I don't see why not." Lexa responded </p><p>
  <span class="u">Autumn Time</span>
</p><p>Anya was braiding Clarkes hair once she finished she brought up a topic she has been meaning to. "Clarke, I've been thinking," Clarke turned to face Anya. "It is time to start your training. I think you will be a great warrior if you chose to be one. But you could also be something else, it is up to you." </p><p>Clarke started to play with the ends of her hair, a nervous tick she picked up, while thinking. "Can I spend three weeks doing training of a warrior and then one being a healer. I would like to know some knowledge healing but ultimately I want to be a warrior." She explained after thinking for five minutes.</p><p>"Of course, you will start with warrior training, Lexa, Indra and I will help. Then for the week of healing you will help Nyko in the healers tent." She told her child. Clarke worked her way into Indra's heart with her nonsense words and constant nagging of Indra. The warrior would never admit it but she adores Clarke. Clarke was a quiet kid except with people she trusts which included, Anya, Lexa, Costia, Gustus and Indra. </p><p>Gustus is Lexas personal guard with her being a nightblida and all. Clarke walked up to him one day when she was sick and started to talk to him about hunting. Out of nowhere she fainted so Gustus left Lexa at the training ground and brought her back to her hut. He stayed with her until she woke up and took care of her because Indra and Anya where out of the village at the time. After that he sort of became a father figure to her. </p><p>Clarke nodded agreeing to the plan and then suddenly shot up and shouted over her shoulder, "I have to go tell Lexa." And then ran off, leaving an amused Anya behind. When she reached Lexa's tent she barged in. "Lexa, Lexa, LEXA! I'm going to be a warrior with the knowledge of a healer!" And jumped onto the girl her legs wrapped around Lexa's waste holding on to her shoulders, face to face. Clarke had a habit of letting kids jump on her because she was surprisingly strong compared to her other friends. But when it came to Lexa she liked to be the one to jump on to her. Lexa wasn't expecting Clarke so she fell on the dirt with a giggling Clarke on top of her.</p><p>"Aren't you a little young though?" Lexa asked then started tickling Clarke to show she was teasing her. Clarke stood up and walked towards the tent flap.</p><p>"I'm almost eleven winters though. And I'll have your guys' help!" She said before leaving Lexa laying on the floor.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Spring Time</span>
</p><p>It's been a year since Clarke fell from the sky. Many things have changed including Lexa and Anya having to go to fight in the war with Azgeda. Clarke is too young to go with them. It was the morning of the two leaving. Clarke woke up to an empty bed and thought Anya had left already. She shot up but saw Anya on the stool looking at her.</p><p>"Good morning." Clarke greeted with a heavy weight feeling. Anya looked away and then back to Clarke.</p><p>"Come here child," Anya called her over and Clarke sat herself in Anya's lap. "I have to leave today." Clarke nodded. "You are to stay here with Indra. Costia and you will have to be the healers because Nyko is needed for the war. I trust you will make smart decisions and continue your training." Clarke nodded again with a knot forming in her throat. "With that being said, I have to leave soon. But let Indra and Costia help you when you need it." Clarke was crying into her mothers shirt.</p><p>"You'll come back right Nomon?" Clarke asked when she calmed herself. Anya was shocked Clarke had called her mother. </p><p>"I promised you, forever, together. We may be apart but I'll be here in spirit. I promise I will see you grow up. You're only eleven I will watch you become a woman." Anya lifted Clarke bridal style out of the hut to the gate of the village. "Go say bye to Lexa, then we have to go." She set Clarke down and watched her walk to Lexa.</p><p>Clarke walked slowly over to Lexa and brought her into a bear hug. Lexa is only 13 going to war. Clarke started to cry bringing her legs around her waste so she looked like a koala. "Please come back, I can't lose another family." She whispered into the brunettes ear.</p><p>"Always." Lexa kissed Clarkes cheek putting her down, "I will be back before you know it. I have to go now though, stay safe." She kissed the blondes forehead before taking her place in the army of soldiers. Clarke was pulled into her hut by Costia. Clarke sat in her bed all day watching Indra and Costia switch on and off from watching her. She ate dinner and fell asleep to a dreamless night. One of soon to be many.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Winter Time</span>
</p><p>It was almost a year since Anya and Lexa left. She was now fluent in Trigedasleng. She will become a fine warrior, now Indra's second. Nyko came back near the end of spring with news of Anya and Lexa alive. He stopped teaching Clarke because she basically knew everything there was. She was twelve now. Her skill sets in fighting included stealth, speed, and strength. Though she is still growing she was a rather good warrior. She had a lot of sleepless nights, and the ones where she did were dreamless.</p><p> A scout came back saying that the army is returning so Clarke sat there at the gate waiting for her mother and best friend back. Once the gates opened she saw her mother and took off like a bolt into Anya's arms. She jumped into her mother and didn't let go. "Mom, I've missed you."</p><p>"I told you I would be back. Forever, together, my sunshine." Anya said. Clarke let her go and located brown waves with braids. She saw the green eyes and rammed into Lexa. She tackled Lexa to the ground and laid on top of her. She started to cry.</p><p>"Hey, little one." Lexa said. Lexa sat up crossed her legs to where Clarke was in her lap. She rocked Clarke back and forth. Eventually the young blonde fell asleep. Costia walked up to the two and hugged Lexa, carefully avoiding Clarke to not wake her. "Hi, Cos. How have you been?" </p><p>Costia looked at Clarke then to Lexa, "I've been good. I have been talking to Luna too. I think taking care of her was the hardest thing. She was a wreck, she didn't sleep a lot. She is smart though and has completed her basic training with Nyko." She had sad eyes when talking about her friend. Lexa nodded and brought Clarke to her hut. She placed her on the bed and climbed in with her.</p><p>During her fight with Azgeda she was stationed with Anya. They slept in the same bed to be close to another human. Lexa had killed too many and lost count after the thirtieth. Lexa was now fourteen. She was one of the most skilled warriors in her village. Lexa fell asleep easily next to Clarke.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Next Spring</span>
</p><p>It's been over a year since the war and now Lexa is fifteen and Clarke is thirteen. There was one small problem for the blonde. She liked Lexa. More than a friend. She has for a while now. She needed to talk to Anya badly. So once she found Anya on the training fields she called out to her. "ANYA! I NEED TO TALK!" She shouted. Anya stopped the sparring match and ran over to her.</p><p>"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She asked. Clarke held her hand and dragged her to the hut. "Clarke what's the problem?" She was more confused than worried at this point. </p><p>Clarke drew in a huge breath before talking really fast. "whatdoyoudowhenyoulikeyourbestfriendasmorethanabestfriend?" Anya came over to her and placed her hands on the blonde. "Anya, I like Lexa. Like a lot, more than friends." She whispered. Anya hugged her.</p><p>"Well, your young. So, talk to her explain your feelings." Anya sighed, "But really Clarke? You messed up my sparring match, sunshine." Clarke smiled at the nickname "It was picked up from the whole village. They called her it because of her blonde hair. No one else in the village had blonde hair only her. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Nomon. But I think I need to tell Lexa." With that the blonde hugged her mom and ran out to find Lexa. Once outside she instantly thought of the cave they had found not to far from the village. They found the cave with their friend Lincoln. Clarke had met him in the Healers Tent not too long after the war. He was training to become a tracker when a panther attacked. Lucky enough for him, his first killed it, but not before it got his leg. They hit it off instantly and he joined the friend group of Clarke, Lexa and Costia. </p><p>Once she made it to the cave she found Lexa sitting on the furs of the cave reading a book, facing the opposite direction. Clarke slowly walked in. She sat next to Lexa and was met with a blade to the throat but caught Lexa's arm to show she was faster. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Clarke quickly got the words out. Lexa sighed and nodded. </p><p>"You are still too quiet for your own good. I swear it will do you more harm than good." Lexa stated. She had a serious expression before seeing Clarke's offended face and busted out laughing. "I'm playing, come here though." Clarke put her head on Lexa's shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, Lexa." Clarke whispered. Lexa turned to look at her, giving Clarke her full attention. "Lexa I know that you being a night blood could get you killed. But I want to do something before any of that stuff happens okay. You can tell me to stop and I won't be offended." Lexa nodded hesitantly. </p><p>"What is bothering you Clarke?" She whispered. She saw Clarke crying and picked her head up off her shoulder and wiped her tears away. Clarke brought her forehead to Lexa's and then leaned in. It was slow but sweet. Lexa brought her hand up and cupped Clarke's cheek. It lasted until they needed to break for air.</p><p>With their foreheads pressed against one another's Clarke had to ask, "Was that okay?" She opened her eyes to find green ones staring back at her. Lexa nodded. Clarke looked around before telling Lexa, "I like you. A lot. And I want to be in a relationship with you. Only if that is what yo-" Clarke was cut off by the sounds of horns. Once. Twice. Three Times. Then a fourth. Heda has died. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other with fear, confusion, and worry. They both suddenly got up and made a run for the village. </p><p>Once they got there, the village looked at Lexa with sad eyes. Everybody loved the fifteen year old. Nobody wanted her to fight. But she had too. And so she would.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conclave, and the year after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Spring</span>
</p><p>Once they got there, the village looked at Lexa with sad eyes. Everybody loved the fifteen year old. Nobody wanted her to fight. But she had too. And so she would. </p><p>Anya quickly ran to them and brought them to their hut. Lexa looked from Clarke and Anya then to the ground waiting for them to speak first. Clarke became to anxious to be patient. "I'm coming with you." She blurted out. </p><p>Lexa's head shot up, "Clarke I don't thin-" </p><p>"Lexa, Myself, Clarke, Lincoln, and Costia will be there. Every step of the way we will be with you." Anya stated firmly.</p><p>"Are you CRAZY!?! I could die." Lexa started to sob and was pulled into a bear hug by Clarke. "I don't want to die." She whispered.</p><p>"Then promise me you won't." Clarke asked that of her.</p><p>"I can't." She responded softly. "We need to leave for Polis now anyways. We can say our good byes there." With that she wiped her tears and left. </p><p>Anya sighed and Clarke started to cry into her chest. Anya held onto Clarke trying her best to support the girl.</p><p>They reached Polis by the end of the day, Clarke rode with Lexa on the way there. Clarke let Lexa hold her while she was shaking with fear and anxiety. She couldn't help it. Her best friend is going to be fighting for her life against young children. </p><p>They were led to a different floor of than Lexa. Clarke followed Lincoln into his room and started to shake out of control, her breathing was shallow and uneven. Lincoln had seen this happen to her before only Costia or Lexa could bring her out so he ran to grab Costia. "Cos, come quick, Clarke is having her panic." Lincoln shouted. The sixteen year old boy ran to Clarkes side and sat her on the bed.</p><p>Costia was quick behind Lincoln and sat in front of Clarke pulling Clarkes hands out of face and brought them to her lap. "Clarke, sunshine, we need you back." She said slowly and clearly. "Sunshine, I need you to breath with me okay? Just try and follow me." They went through breathing exercise until Clarke fell asleep in Lincolns arms. They carried her to her bed.</p><p>Two candle marks later, Clarke awoke and went to find Lexa. She went to Lexa's room and knocked on the door. Until green met blue. Lexa threw herself onto Clarke and Clarke supported Lexa's weight carrying her until they were on the bed cuddling. "Lexa." Clarke whispered.</p><p>Lexa lifted her head off of Clarkes chest, "Yes?"</p><p>"Please come back, I can't lose you."</p><p>"Always." Lexa brought Clarkes lip into a slow kiss saying all the words they couldn't. Once they pulled back Lexa rested her head back on Clarke's chest. Until Clarke spoke up again. "I have something for you." She moved her arm off of Lexa and dug into her pocket picking something out of it. She held out a necklace with a charm that was engraved with 'Always' in a small ring form with a blue crystal. "When ever we say good bye, and I tell you not to die on me, you say "Always" and the blue represents the sky, a piece of me." She finished off by tying the necklace in place on Lexa's neck.</p><p>"Thank you, Clarke. You give me something to fight for and come back home to, always." Lexa whispered sweetly in her ear. Just then some one burst into her room, Lexa was up in a second with a dagger against the intruders throat while Clarke had the other in a choke hold. "Wow, okay, jumpy much?" Anya asked. Lexa released her hold and Clarke let go off Lincoln. "You see, yet again, Clarke bested me with everything. Stealth, speed, and strength." Lincoln sighed defeated. Clarke chuckled, "Could be worse, just admit it. I. Am. The. Best." Lexa cleared her throat, "Besides Lexa of course. She is like the ultimate best." They all shared a laugh and settled down. </p><p>After talking and saying their byes to Lexa it was just her and Clarke. "This isn't good-bye ai nightblida, this is see you soon." She paused and stared directly at Lexa, "Understand?" </p><p>Lexa nodded, "See you later, Sunshine." She kissed Clarke and then Clarke left. "Always." She called after Clarke.</p><p>Lexa awoke to a knock at her door, she got up and answered it. It was Clarke, she opened her mouth but Clarke shook her head indicating silence. Clarke pointed to the chair where Lexa was to be ready. Clarke braided Lexa's hair into it's signature design. She then found her warpaint and applied it for Lexa. Lexa sat there hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw Clarke. Once Clarke finished she pulled Lexa into a kiss and then left without a word.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>CONCLAVE GRAPHIC</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Lexa stood in a circle with eight other nightblidas. Including Luna who has been a sister to her, ready to kill everyone in her way. When Titus called out "FIGHT" she went for the person to her left who happened to be the second youngest, a boy named Jaros only eight winters. She hopped on his back and quickly snapped his neck then finished it with a blade to the heart. She unsheathed her sword moving to her next target. It happened to be a girl named Normani. She was twelve winters, Lexa hated killing each other. She moved against her when someone from behind grabbed her hair making her fall.</p><p>She looked up and saw a boy, Lukas, sixteen winters, about to put a spear in her when she quickly dodged out of the way kicking his feet making him lose balance. She stood up and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwords. Lexa brought her sword up to his head and quickly decapitated him. It may seem gross but it was an easier death than others. She didn't want any to suffer in pain. </p><p>She looked around and found Luna's brother Leo. She knew Luna and her would be the last standing. She had to kill him to spare Luna of the job of doing so. She picked up Lukas' spear and sent it flying towards Leo. It hit his arm, he turned to see who threw it but Lexa was already inches away slitting his throat. She looked around, three others remain. Normani, Luna, and Aro. </p><p>Luna locked eyes with Lexa, each knew they would be the last. Lexa nodded towards Normani and Luna towards Aro. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed at Luna. "We had to." She then turned towards Aro leaving Lexa to Normani. She took a dagger from her waste and made her way to Normani. The young nightblida knew it was her time. She let Lexa come to her and put the dagger through her heart. "I'm sorry, Normani. You desrved better. Luna and I will change the conclave, I swear it." She whispered in the girls ear before pushing it through her heart.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">NO LONGER GRAPHIC</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Lexa looked to the crowd and caught a shaking Clarke holding on to Costia like Lexa to Clarke all those times ago. She saw Lincoln looking to the floor kicking a loose pebble talking to Anya who caught her eye and nodded. Lexa was led to her room for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stood in the middle of the arena awaiting Luna. A guard came out in a rush and told Titus something. </p><p>This was it. She killed four children for this. She was Heda. </p><p>Luna fled the night before.</p><p>Lexa was led to the throne room where armour, a sash, and the gear head piece. Lexa was then shown to the Commanders room to get ready. She dressed up and went to the throne room where she would ascend. Once the ceremony was performed she sat in the throne room twisting her blade in her hand. </p><p>A guard came into the room and bowed, "Heda, there is a General, a warrior, a healer, and tracker wishing to see you." He stood awaiting orders.</p><p>"Let them in." She commanded. He walked out of the room and gathered the others. Once the were in the room she dismissed her guards and brought Clarke into a hug. "I did it." Lexa whispered.</p><p>"You promised. And you don't break promises." Clarke said. Lexa let go of Clarke and went to Lincoln and was wrapped in a bear hug. </p><p>"You had me worried, nightblida." He admitted as he let her go. "Just don't go forgetting us while we're not around." He said seriously. </p><p>Lexa nodded. "How could I, I'm actually in need of a tracker in Polis, just know the offer stands." She said moving on to Costia. Costia hugged her and thanked her before saying she has to return to Nyko soon. Lexa moved to Anya, who bowed and said "Heda," With a smirk.</p><p>"Ah, general. I assume you return to the village soon." Lexa asked, to which Anya nodded with a sad smile. "Well, I hope I see you soon." Anya kissed the girls head before leaving. Clarke was still there so she turned her attention to her. "Clarke, I know you have to go to the village, and I have to stay here but I was wondering if maybe one week or so each month you would visit Polis?" Lexa nervously asked.</p><p>Clarke nodded, "I do have a request for you though." Lexa raised her eyebrow urging her to continue. "Please stop getting into positions where I have to say good bye." She was serious it was getting painful how many times she prepared for Lexa's death. </p><p>"Alright Clarke Kom Trikru, you have my word, I will try my hardest not to." Clarke stepped forwards and kissed her before leaving to Ton D.C.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Next Spring-year from conclave</span>
</p><p>Clarke was now fourteen and still growing. She was doing great as Indra's second and started fighting with older warriors. She is still the stealthiest of anyone in the village. The village held a race to see who was the fastest she came in sixth out of the whole village. She is like death herself when wielding swords. Her moves are gracious and unforgiving. Anyone from the village would tell you that Clarke Kom Trikru will be one of the best warriors. She doesn't seem to a weak spot. </p><p>Clarke has also taken up politics, she is the chiefs daughter after all. It makes sense as to why she is involved.</p><p>Clarke has never been happier and to add to that it's been two months since seeing Lexa and she finally gets to. She is heading to Polis with Indra. Anya and Clarke had a fight one night over her wanting to go to Polis herself. Clarke stormed out and went to Indra's where Indra forced Clarke to see she was in the wrong, and needed a guard with her. Clarke went back and apologized for being stubborn but that would never change, all three of them knew it.</p><p>Clarke finally reached the gates of Polis and headed straight towards the tower. She ran through the crowds of people to get to the elevator. Once she reached the floor she was practically bouncing up and down. She reached the throne room and waited for the guards to give her the go ahead. She found Lexa sitting on the throne twirling her knife. Once Lexa looked up she smiled so bright and dismissed the guards.</p><p>"Lexa!" She ran up to the girl and did her signature koala bear hug. Clarke let go of her and checked for any new cuts. Because every time she saw the girl there were always new cuts. She looked up when she found none. </p><p>"Sunshine, I've missed you."  Lexa whispered in her ear. Lexa took her hand led them to the door dropping Clarkes hand before continuing to her chambers. Once there she sat down and Clarke followed. They just looked at each other taking in that they were together again. Lexa hasn't been to the village since the conclave but is trying. "Clarke, I'm thinking of forming a coalition, and that would involve war but if we got each of the clans it will be worth it." She nervously looked away.</p><p>"Honestly," She started and Lexa looked at her, "That's pretty bad ass and Trikru will back you, yet that isn't why I am here." Lexa looked confused. Before Lexa could ask what she was truely here for Clarke had pounced on her and started a full on make out session. The kiss was passionate and fast. Lexa moaned. She then broke the kiss apart.</p><p>Looking Clarke in the eye she had to ask, "Are you sure Clarke?" Emphasizing the 'k' as always.</p><p>"I don't really know how though." She admitted.</p><p>"Don't worry Clarke, we will figure it out." Lexa assured her.</p><p>After they both fell asleep in each others arms. Clarke woke up first, she tracing Lexas skin lightly. Lexa woke not too soon after Clarke. Lexa asked Clarke to make draw a tattoo, Clarke obviously agreed. She asked Lexa some questions about the tattoos and started to have ideas pop in her mind.</p><p>Lexa suggested a bathe so that is what they did, Lexa's back was against the back of the tub and Clarke pressed into her front. </p><p>"Lexa," </p><p>"Mhmm"</p><p>"What if I wanted to live in Polis?" Clarke asked</p><p>"Maybe soon, but you still have to be a second to Indra and a daughter to Anya. You are needed there right now. But try again when your older." Lexa responded in a whisper. Clarke nodded.</p><p>They spent a week exploring Polis, meeting the new baby nightblida's, the oldest was six, his name was Aden and he had taken a liking to Clarke. Clarke had also had fun messing around with Titus. He pretended to be annoyed but anyone could see the smile he was holding back, </p><p>They spent their last day in bed. Holding each other and whispering sweet nothings. But something did stand out. The morning of Clarkes departure, before leaving for Indra's room, she had woken Lexa up to say good bye.</p><p>"Lexa, I'm about to leave." She whispered in her ear raining kisses all over her face. "Lexa I need to go."</p><p>"In a little." She responded sleepily.</p><p>"No, now love."</p><p>"Huh? yeah, okay." Lexa noticed the term love but didn't mention it.</p><p>"I love you, Lexa." Clarke whispered in her ear.</p><p>Lexa was wide awake now and took Clarke by surprise when giving her a fiery kiss. "I love you too, Clarke." </p><p>Clarke giggled then got dressed in her armor leaving a happy Lexa behind. Clarke walked down the stairs three floors to Indra's room. "Indra, it is time to leave." She knocked. Indra opened the door fully dressed and ready to go. Clarke saw her smirking. "Indra, what has you smirking like that?" She followed Indra's line of sight to her neck and chest. </p><p>Of course. Lexa had marked her territory. Clarke wasn't complaining though she loved it. "Shut up, Indra." She playfully knocked into Indra's shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, I am not one to judge. But I am happy for you my second." She said.</p><p>"Thanks, Indra. But we really should leave." Indra then held out her arm stopping Clarke. Clarke gave her a questioning look.</p><p>"Clarke. You have become a great warrior and you will become an even better one. I am releasing you as my second, with much pride and confidence in you. I have to remain in Polis. But, Gustus will escort you home." Indra said. </p><p>Clarke was bummed. She would miss Indra, but she will reunite with Gustus after two years. So Clarke nodded, "Indra, I thank you with all my heart for training me. I will continue to grow and make you proud. But where is Gustus?" </p><p>Indra chuckled and told her the stables, so like that Clarke was on her way to the stable. She was running through the city yet again. Once she reached the stables she saw Gustus feeding her horse Star. Clarke ran up to the man and engulfed him into a hug. "GUS! Where have you been I haven't seen you in a year." She complained.</p><p>"I was visiting the clans. Well our allied clans. You have to go with me once. But I heard of your skill and wanted to see for myself!" He exclaimed. Clarke finally let him go and told him of her year while riding back to camp. She told him about her training and how she was still able to sneak up on everyone. She told him she no longer had a first and Gustus suggested that she should ask Anya of her options.</p><p>Once Clarke was in the village she set off to find Anya. When she did Anya was eating dinner in their hut. She sat on the opposite chair waiting for her Nomon to finish. "Alright, mom, so Indra is no longer my first. She is staying in Polis from here on out. Now I am wondering, If soon, not now, I could live in Polis with Lexa and have Indra as my first again."</p><p>Anya seemed to contemplate her opinions and options. "Well, as your mother, I would never wish to see you go away. But, as a general. That would be great, training in Polis, living with Lexa. As village chief, just come and visit, but as you said, not right away. I think if you can beat me in a fight, next winter, I will let you go." She finished off. Clarke was so excited so she wrote a letter to Lexa explaining the deal.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Winter</span>
</p><p>"Anya, come on, I want to go to Polis, we have to fight." Clarke complained. For the past year Clarke had grown into her body, she was average height for a woman, she had abs, she had biceps, and was a very fit person. She basically looked like a rock with all the muscle she had. But Lincoln had taken the cake for growing. The eighteen year old was like an actual boulder. Then there was Costia, her hair became darker, she hadn't really have a muscular form. She wasn't a thin thing either. </p><p>Clarke was about to fight her mother when a messenger came. Clarke could tell by Anya's face it wasn't good. Anya went to the center of the training field. "People of Ton D.C. Our heda has decided to form a coalition. As Trikru, will we fight for or against our heda?" She asked everybody gathered shouted 'for.' "We prepare for battle. BE READY FOR THIS WAR!" Anya shouted. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How does the coalition form? Something big happens to our Clexa relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep in mind the entire time the grounders are speaking trigedasleng.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We prepare for battle. BE READY FOR THIS WAR."</p>
<p>Clarke kept cursing, she started to run to their cave. Clarke didn't stop running until she was in the cave only then did she stop to gather her thoughts. Clarke sat there until the sun started to set. She decided she would act as a warrior not a healer. She was going to travel to Polis to talk to Lexa. </p>
<p>Clarke walked into the war planning tent where she found Anya, Nyko, and Gustus leaning over a map. "Hello." She greeted. They all returned it and started discussing again. "Mom, I really need to talk." She whispered to Anya, who excused herself and went to the back of the tent with Clarke. </p>
<p>"What is wrong, child?" Anya asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"I really need to go to Polis. I need to talk to Lexa." </p>
<p>"Okay. Your old enough to travel on your own, though wait until tomorrow, its too dark." </p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to Lincolns tonight, bye Nomon, I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too." </p>
<p>Clarke ran off to Lincolns house. Clarke became super close with Lincoln and has a special brother-sister bond with him. She entered Lincoln's tent and sat on his bed waiting for him to come back. Once he entered he stopped in his tracks, looking at the sleeping girl with sad eyes. Knowing the girl would fight in the war. Lincoln moved some furs to the ground and slept easily. He woke first, he decided to get breakfast for them.</p>
<p>He got back and put it on the tables, "Hey Clarke wake up, you need to eat before you leave." Clarke awoke slowly and ate in silence. He decided to break the silence. "What exactly is bothering Sunshine?"</p>
<p>"I just really wanted to stay in Polis in peace with Lexa. Can I be honest Lincoln?" He nodded, "You really can't tell anyone," Again he nodded, "I really wanted to move in with Lexa, I want to be bonded to her one day." His jaw dropped. In their clan if you get bonded, you can't go back. And not to mention to Heda. It was crazy, so he just nodded. He knew age didn't mean much but Clarke was still super young.</p>
<p>"I mean I know how sacred and special the ceremony is, but I am scared to bring it up." He gave her a questioning look. "I mean she is our Commander. And it's not even like we can share our relationship yet." </p>
<p>Lincoln took this opportunity to speak up, "Well, Clarke you know I love the relation you have with Lexa, but if your serious of wanting to bond to her in the future you have to tell her. Communication is key, but can I ask maybe when you want to?" </p>
<p>"I wanted to move in with her now, but probably when I am sixteen I want to. I feel as though we deserve this. We deserve to be happy, I mean she will forever be my everything." Lincoln nodded understanding this conversation was done. Clarke said good bye and was off to the stables. She readied Star and was on her way. When she reached the gates she gave her horse to the guard and ran through the crowded roads. She easily found the tower and went to Lexa's chambers to wait for Lexa. </p>
<p>She was sketching a tattoo for Lexa when the door creaked open. Lexa walked in the room and saw Clarke, her expression changed from mad to soft in a second. "Hi, Clarke. What brings you here?" </p>
<p>"So, first thing. I have decided to fight as a warrior in the war. Before you say anything I am sure about this. I need to help." Clarke watched different emotions flash through Lexa's eyes. Confusion, understanding, pride.</p>
<p>"I understand, I will have to remain on the sidelines of this one working out deals with the other clans. But, what was the second thing?"</p>
<p>"Well, um, you see I told Lincoln that I would like to be bonded to you one day and he told me I should talk to you." Clarke admitted softly. Lexa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. </p>
<p>"When did you want to get bonded? Clarke you realize that you can only to it once?"</p>
<p>"I was thing when I am sixteen or seventeen winters. I was leaning more towards early seventeen. And I don't ever want anyone but you." </p>
<p>"Do you still want that? With the war and all?"</p>
<p>Clarke slowly nodded, "I mean, I would like to still. I think I just want it to be around our family. You don't have to tell the coalition, I mean you don't need their approval. But I would like for people to know that you are bonded to me."</p>
<p>"I think that would work. I would be nineteen winters and you would be seventeen, right?"</p>
<p>Clarke nodded. "But for now we prepare for war. So before all that starts, come cuddle with me please." Lexa nodded and went over to the couch Clarke was seated on. They laid like that until the morning. Clarke had to go back to Ton D.C. to join the army. Their last conversation was, "Come back to me." In which the answer was, "Always."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Summer</span>
</p>
<p>The war between clans has been ongoing for eight months. In that time span the coalition has grown to seven clans. Trikru has the largest army, but throughout the clans there is one warrior who stands out. They have taken to calling her Wanheda. She is ruthless when fighting. Some say she enjoys the killing. She kills anyone in her way without a second thought. </p>
<p>Clarke was finally headed to Polis for a political meeting with the coalition. She still plays an important role in politics. Clarke stands at the door of throne room. She is hesitant to enter. But she does, she sees Lexa on the throne surrounded by others. One of which is her mother.</p>
<p>Clarke makes her way to the group. One leader, of Boudalankru looked up and offered his arm, "Wanheda, it is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone looks up at her with wide eyes besides Lexa. Not a lot of people knew what she looked like except those who fought with her.</p>
<p>Clarke gripped his forearm, "You as well." Pretty much everyone was still looking at her. Anya was shocked, Clarke hadn't mentioned this in her letters.</p>
<p>"You're Wanheda?" Anya asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, though some of the stories are far fetched."</p>
<p>"Oh my gods," Anya shook her head. Anya had heard multiple stories of Wanheda in battle. "We were just discussing some plans and strategy's." Clarke listened to the meeting adding in advice here and there. Lexa dismissed the meeting. She called for Clarke and Anya to stay. She dismissed the guards as well.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, the Sunshine of Ton D.C. now goes by Wanheda!" Anya said amused. She smiled and pulled Clarke into a hug. Clarke hadn't seen Anya in three months and Lexa in two. </p>
<p>"Hi." She pulled back and looked at Anya. "I hope your proud, I didn't earn that name for nothing." She giggled.</p>
<p>"So what stories are true?" </p>
<p>"Give me one you've heard."</p>
<p>"You killed four men while healing a wounded child."</p>
<p>Clarke smiled, "Yeah, I did that. You know it was kind of crazy. I found a child no older than nine. She had a knife in the stomach. So I brought her to mine and Costia's tent. While stopping the bleeding, the camp was attacked. Four men tried to sneak up on me but I threw two daggers into the first ones. Then two more came in and I had to leave the little girl. I grabbed the dead mans sword and killed them. I then stitched the girl up." She explained. That was one of the only good memories from the war.</p>
<p>"My daughter's a bad ass."</p>
<p>"Duh. I have a little chant that's always playing in my head, "Kill or be Killed." Anyways Mom I'll catch you later, I have to go to the commanders chamber, and you," She turned on her heel to face Lexa, "Are coming with me." Clarke held Lexa's hand all the way up. </p>
<p>They spent the week in political meetings, but when they weren't they were cuddling and Clarke was telling her about how much she wanted out of the war.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Spring</span>
</p>
<p>It was over. Azgeda and two other clans finally joined the coalition. It has been a long years worth of fighting. Clarke was now known as The Commander of Death. She had been scared and beaten. But, in the end of it all she was alive. It will take time for her to recover, but she will. </p>
<p>She hasn't seen her family or friends since Polis. Clarke got moved to a different camp than Costia. She was returning to Ton D.C. as of now. When she returned she spotted the green eyes with the red sash and made a run for it. Clarke crashed into Heda with no regrets. Everyone in the village didn't even bat an eye. They knew Clarke and Lexa were close, Heda or not. Lexa sat in the dirt with her legs straight out in front of her. Clarke was sitting on her lap holding her. </p>
<p>They stayed in that spot for as long as they could before Anya came and hugged Clarke. Lexa was needed in Polis but it could wait a week. Lexa and Clarke spent all their time together at their cave to their hut, sometimes riding horses. But a lot of the time they slept. The war was exhausting and they were finally catching up on sleep. </p>
<p>In the following months, Clarke wasn't having as many frequent nightmares. She was a fully grown woman and everyone saw her as one. No one but her family called her Sunshine anymore. Everyone calls her Wanheda and has much respect for the blonde. She has embraced the title. Did Clarke like to kill. No. Was it apart of who she is. Yes. Clarke was known in Polis too. Everyone loved the girl. She was known for running through the streets to get where she has to go. People adored her stubbornness and how she made their commander smile.</p>
<p>Clarke had even formed a stronger bond with Titus. She would play pranks on him, he would give her a hard time. She'd make fun of his bald head, and he would say how childish she was. She even got the man to hug her. She kept making comments on his head, and he asked what it would take to get her to stop. She said a hug. So in the middle of Polis Clarke got the man to hug her.</p>
<p>It's now the end of summer. Clarke was sparring with Lincoln. She heard the horns that meant Heda was arriving. She looked to Lincoln and ran to her hut. She waited for Lexa to walk in and when she did she was met in a passionate kiss. They rested their foreheads together when Clarke remembered something. "Hey, Lex. I was wondering if you could talk about bonding again." She said softly. Lexa nodded and they sat on her bed.</p>
<p>"Okay, so the coalition is pretty stable, so that's one less thing to worry about. I also gained the respect and love of many as Wanheda. So another problem taken care of. I'd like to do it as soon as I am seventeen winters."</p>
<p>Lexa nodded. "I think, if it is just our family and in Ton D.C. during this winter I would be happy. I will announce it to everyone after it is done."</p>
<p>Clarke suddenly got an idea that she loved. "Can we get matching tattoos?" She nervously asked. </p>
<p>"As long as you design them." </p>
<p>"We should tell our family."</p>
<p>"Good thing Indra came with me."</p>
<p>"WHAT!?!? Where is she?" Clarke didn't wait for an answer she hopped of the bed and ran through the door. She went running through the village. She found Indra and jumped onto her back unexpectedly, "INDRA!" She kissed her cheek, still clinging on to Indra's back. </p>
<p>Everyone in the village was used to Clarkes love language, which was touch. Nobody ever thinks anything when Cos is on her back or she is clinging to Lincoln. Her family just chuckles at how she normally greets people with running into them or having them run at her.</p>
<p>"Clarke! How are you, Sunshine?" Indra loved Clarke like a daughter as did many. But to Clarke, Ana would forever be her mother. </p>
<p>"I'm amazing, actually can you go to my hut? I'll meet you there I have to get the others. Oh and send Lexa to find me please?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. Indra nodded and Clarke hopped off her back. </p>
<p>Clarke was walking to the training fields when Lexa joined her. "Clarke, I assume we're telling them." Clarke nodded excitedly. They found Lincoln and sent him to fetch Anya and go back to her hut. They then separated and Clarke found Costia and Nyko in the healing tent. Lexa found Gustus talking to other warriors and got him back to the hut.</p>
<p>Gustus, Nyko, and Lincoln were standing off to the side talking. Indra and Anya were sitting around the table and Costia was on Clarkes back piggy back style like always. Lexa was standing to the side of Clarke when she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Okay, simplest way to put this, Clarke and I are to be bonded during the winter." Lexa said loudly and clearly. </p>
<p>Costia actually fell off of Clarkes back landing on the floor. She started squealing then pulled Lexa and Clarke to the ground. She put her arms around their neck and kissed their cheeks before getting up and recollecting herself, but not without squealing once again. Indra choked on the soup she was eating. Anya eyebrows reached to the top of her forehead but had a proud grin. Lincoln was nodding looking at Clarke. Gustus' jaw was basically on the floor and Nyko had a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"You really can't tell anyone, we only want the people in this room there. Including Titus but he's in Polis. He will be performing it. We want it held in Ton D.C. so the people here will eventually know first. Lexa will tell the coalition and Polis after with me. But it's the union of Heda and Wanheda, so all reactions should be good." Clarke explained.</p>
<p>Everybody gave hugs to the young couple. Clarke took Lexa's hand and dragged her to their cave. They laid skin on skin at the end of the day. They traded multiple I love you's and sweet whispers. Clarke started to draw the tattoo they would get.  Clarke started a design of a braided design in form of a stripe. That way it can wrap around one of their fingers and not get in the way like a real ring.</p>
<p>She also begun working on the main one. Clarke decided to blend their war paint designs. Clarkes war paint was a solid circle around her eyes with rays coming out of it representing the sun. Lexa's reached from the edge of her face to the sides of her nose. She had sharp lines coming down her face but not reaching her jaw. </p>
<p>Clarke took the charcoal and made a half circle. On the bottom flat line she drew Lexa's design with having the lines going down with different lengths. She then drew the sun rays on the top round part of it. Satisfied with the design she started to draw a sleeping Lexa. Clarke was beyond happy she couldn't wait for their bondage.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Winter</span>
</p>
<p>Lexa was dressed in her formal Heda outfit. She had her sash and head piece on. She was walking to the arch. A tree in which all the people of Ton D.C. bond to each other. She saw her family standing in front of the tree. She had Clarkes hand in her own. Clarke was wearing armor similar to Lexa's as Wanheda. Her sash is a deep blue, she also had a head piece at the top of her forehead which was black as the night sky. It was a circle with a triangle in the middle. </p>
<p>They moved under the arch and waited for Titus. He stood behind the little pedestal. "On this day, I, Fleimkeepa, Titus bound these two women." He moved out from behind and stood between the two girls. Lexa with her right hand and Clarke with her left, he tied their hands with a silky rope. "Today, your souls intertwine, with this knot you are promising, love, fealty, and a home." He took a step back, "We have just witnessed our heda, and wanheda bind to each other. They will forever be one." Their family cheers as Lexa pulls Clarke into a kiss.</p>
<p>When they return to the village the people see their wrists tied. They cheered for the girls as they would every couple but this time people really meant it. They watched the girls grow up into the women they are. They had to endure a number of the pranks from the group. They were happy for them.</p>
<p>Clarke located Lincoln and brought him to his tent with Cos, and Lexa behind her. "Lincoln, you're going to be doing our tattoos. I even have the design." She handed him her drawings. Lexa was tattooing the band on her left ring finger. Clarke got hers on the right ring finger. Lexa was getting the big tattoo above her right collarbone where it was visible. Clarke got hers on her neck off to the left.</p>
<p> Lexa also wanted to get Clarke's name in their language spelt 'Klark.' one her wrist. Clarke wanted Lexa's name hidden on her ribcage spelt 'Leksa.' Clarke also made a decision on an impulse to get the Wanheda symbol on her right shoulder blade. It may have been an impulse but she was loving it.</p>
<p>Costia by far was the most excited, and had dragged them to her tent and celebrated. She even managed to get Lincoln to join. Costia loves her best friends and would do anything for them. Costia actually had news to share, "Okay okay, since your leaving tomorrow I wanted to tell you guys something." They all nodded, "Well me and Luna kind of are a thing now. Yes, Luna leader of Floukru from the conclave Luna."</p>
<p>Clarke opened her arms and invited the girl to jump, to which she happily accepted. "I'm happy for you Cos, you deserve the world." She let go of Clarke and was wrapped in a hug by Lexa and Lincoln. They were just one happy family as of now.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa left the next day free of the ropes but forever bonded. They left for Polis, Clarke didn't want to leave her mom but she had to. When they got there they rung the bell twice meaning there was an announcement. Lexa and her stood on the raised platform waiting for people to gather.</p>
<p>Lexa spoke up, "We have gathered you here today to announce that Wanheda and I have gone through the bonding ceremony. She is now and will forever be my wife. An attack against her is an attack against me." Clarke squeezed her hand for comfort. People started to cheer and laugh. </p>
<p>They silenced waiting for Clarke to speak, "I know this may seem very sudden, but this was a well thought out decision. I will be spending more time in Polis, I hope you will accept me and my choices." People started to chant 'Heda.' and 'Wanheda' Over and over. This was it. Clarke was happy with Lexa. The clans were at peace, the mountain hasn't been much of a problem. This is what peace is, Clarke thought.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p>
<p>"Our air system is failing." Jake said to the council. They all processed this information. </p>
<p>Jaha looked up from his hands, "I think, we should see if Earth is survivable, Jake how much longer do we have?" </p>
<p>"Six months sir, but the sooner we find a solution the better." </p>
<p>Jaha slowly nodded, "Alright, I propose a solution, we send 100 prisoners down and see if they survive." </p>
<p>"Let's vote." Jake said.</p>
<p>It ended up being a 6-4 vote to send the prisoners down. They'll be on the ground in a weeks time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we have finally have an insight in the Ark. Also in this only a couple clans believe love is weakness. Clarke also happily takes the role of Wanheda as she doesn't have too big a problem with killing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 100 are here. What does Clarke feel about her parents?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 1000 words shorter but next chapter is worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p><p>Clarke is on her way back to Ton D.C. It's been about a week since they got married. Lexa had to stay in Polis because the clans are fighting about trading routes. Clarke was probably five minutes away from the village. There was a sudden boom of thunder, Clarke looked up and saw something that looked like a flaming star. She pushed Star to go faster and got to the village in two minutes. She hopped of and went to find her Mom.</p><p>"Mom! What the hell was that?"</p><p>"It looked like what happened when you were sent down."</p><p>"You sent a messenger to Lexa, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I told her that I'm sending people out, we are to just observe not interact. I told her we've got it under control. I have sent scouts out, but if you want to find information go do it."</p><p>"I'm going to check it out." </p><p>"I didn't expect anything different. Take Lincoln and Costia with you."</p><p>"You got it." Clarke set off to get her friends. Lincoln was in the healing tent with Costia waiting.</p><p>"Let me guess, we're going to spy on whatever that was?" Lincoln guessed. Clarke nodded and lead them out. They walked two hours out to find a ship thing with children shouting and celebrating. "They are going to scare everything within five candle marks away with that noise." Lincoln said. </p><p>Clarke nodded "Okay, since I'm the stealthiest I'm going to go up close. Just try to stay quiet and out of sight," She decided. Clarke walked up to a tree and climbed into it. She started hopping tree to tree until she was the closest she could get.</p><p>She overheard conversations but one stuck out, a group of five boys and a girl are heading to Mount Weather.  She quickly jumped back to where Lincoln and Costia were. "There heading to Mount Weather soon, we need to follow them and make sure they don't. Just trust me, follow me." </p><p>Clarke, Lincoln, and Costia were trailing the group, they were listening to them talk when someone mentioned an Abby Griffin. Clarke's step faltered when hearing it, Lincoln took notice and quietly whispered to Costia about it. They wouldn't mention it until they were stopped and had time to discuss.</p><p>The sky people stumbled upon a lake and the girl decided to strip and go in. The rest joined shortly after. Lincoln thought it a good time to ask Clarke, "Hey, Clarke, how are you feeling with all this."</p><p>Clarke looked up at him. "You know, they mentioned a name I remember, I think it was my mother. But I don't even remember their faces. I have some memories, but their faces are just a blur. But I feel angry, I don't even know why. Maybe because I wanted to stay in Polis with Lexa for a long time but they screwed it up." </p><p>Costia looked from Lincoln to Clarke and asked a question that she'd been wondering, "If you get the chance, would you want to become close to them again?"</p><p>Clarke shook her head, "Honestly, I want little to nothing with the skai people. I have a family. I have a mom, a sister, a brother, hell I have a wife. I also have people like Indra, Gustus, Nyko and Titus. I don't want to fuck that all up."</p><p>Costia nodded, "What if Anya doesn't have a problem with it, and nobody had a problem with you reconnecting?"</p><p>Clarke seemed to contemplate her answer, "You know, I'm not the same person from seven years ago. I will not be what they imagined. I was finally at peace in Polis, but then they came down. I just don't think I want anything to do with anybody from my past life."</p><p>Lincoln and Costia nodded, they waited in silence for the kids to move again. They were silent while walking until Clarke broke it, "I don't want them to become parents to me, Anya is the best Nomon in the clans. If they think they can just walk into my life and expect to be parents their wrong."</p><p>Costia looked up from her feet, "Oh I am so telling Anya you said that."</p><p>"Shut up, I was just telling you my reasons."</p><p>The rest of the walk was silent until the teens walked up onto the river that once you crossed was the mountain. Clarke climbed up onto a tree with a scout in it. "Hey don't do anything yet," She told him. The others got into the tree she was on. Clarke led them to the other side of the river using the trees. She found another scout and sat on the branch with him. They were waiting until someone crossed the river. "As soon as they cross the river hit them with the spear but try to not make it fatal." She ordered once again.</p><p>They watched as one boy with goggles find a vine and jumped across the river holding onto the vine. Clarke looked up, "Now." She ordered. The scout put a spear in Jasper, Clarke looked to the others who looked in fear as their friend just got hit.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The River</span>
</p><p>Octavia, Bellamy, Wells, Finn, and Monty looked on in fear. Jasper just got hit with a spear and then disappeared. They went to the forest when he got hit, then they heard his cry, at least he was alive. They couldn't find him though and it was worrying them. </p><p> </p><p>"CLARKE! This isn't a good idea. What were you thinking?" Lincoln shouted.</p><p>"OH, I don't know, maybe I didn't want them to go INTO THE MOUNTIAN!" She shouted right back, while putting salve on the wound.</p><p>"Oh my gods, just help me get the boy safe and STOP your bickering!" Costia added. Costia finished wrapping the wound, Clarke huffed and Lincoln picked the boy up. "Just bring him to that clearing, and leave clothes as a trail so they find the boy." She ordered. They were walking for an hour and a half, Clarke and Lincoln kept switching who was holding the boy. </p><p>They found the clearing about thirty minutes away from the ship and dropped him there. They climbed back into the trees waiting for the group to find him. </p><p> </p><p>"GUYS! I found his jacket, come on follow the direction!" Octavia said. The group had been walking for a good two hours. Bellamy was in front because he wouldn't let anyone else take the lead. </p><p>They followed the trail of clothes for twenty minutes before they saw Jasper with a bandage around his torso. Wells looked around the group, "There's definitely people here." He stated the obvious. The group nodded and Bellamy and Finn brought Jasper back to the drop ship.</p><p>When they got back to Bellamy's surprise they had all taken off their wrist bands. They took Jasper into the drop ship and started to get back to work.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p><p>Jake was laying in his bed thinking when Abby came in and lied next to him. "Do you think Clarke's down there Jake?" She asked</p><p>"I don't know, but what would you do if she was?"</p><p>"I'd want her back. She is seventeen now. Do you think she'd come back home with us?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean I'm her dad and your her mom. How could she not?"</p><p> </p><p>Abby was looking at the screens with the vitals on it, only nine are showing, Wells, Miller, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Harper, Monroe. Abby released a breath of relief. Wells was alive, that's all she needed. She had told Wells about Clarke and that he should try and find Clarke for her. He agreed. </p><p>"Abby, there's a council meeting. You're needed." Kane said from the door then left. Abby made her way to the meeting room and sat down. Jaha spoke up when everyone was in the room, "Alright, only nine of them are alive. I don't think we can go to the Earth."</p><p>Abby spoke up, "Then what are we to do, Jaha? Do you see any other option?" </p><p>"Yes. We sacrifice 300 civilians. It should give us the time to come up with a better plan."</p><p>"That's wrong Jaha. We could finally go to the Earth but instead your planning on killing them all?"</p><p>"We don't know if Earth is safe it's our only option, everybody vote. If we kill the three-hundred it gives us eight months instead of six."</p><p>The vote was 8-2 for three-hundred to die. To say Abby was pissed was an understatement. She decided she needed to find Raven, the youngest Zero-G mechanic in 52 years. She found Raven walking into the cafeteria, "Raven, come with me." She called out.</p><p>Raven walked over to Abby and followed her into an empty room, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Raven I need you to fix that old pod, I need you to fix it within two weeks and I need you to go back to Earth."</p><p>Raven had a shocked expression, "Yeah and what's in it for you, and what to I get out of it?"</p><p>"You get a free ride to Earth, I get a person looking for my daughter. I know you are dating Finn Collins. He is on Earth right now. If you go you can be with him."</p><p>"How long do I have?"</p><p>"Two weeks"</p><p>Raven nodded and set off to do this. She owed it to Finn to try and find him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Polis - (1 week later)</span>
</p><p>Lexa was sitting on her throne playing with her dagger. She was thinking about the sky people and what to do with them. Titus walked into the room so she asked, "Any news from Ton D.C. on skaikru?" </p><p>"Yes Heda, Clarke, Costia and Lincoln have been watching and listening to them. From what they gathered, the kids were sent down as a test to experiment if the Earth was survivable. The teens know that we live here and they see us as a threat. Only one carries a mountain man weapon. Costia noticed that they were trying to reach their other people but couldn't. Lincoln also got a count of 100 teens" Titus finishes.</p><p>Lexa nodded working this out in her head, the others will most likely carry guns too. They were sent as an experiment, and they can't contact their people. Titus seems to remember something and speaks up, "Oh, and Wanheda said not to worry about them. She, Lincoln and Costia have it handled. She also made sure to say not to worry three times so you understand." </p><p>Lexa rolled her eyes and thanked Titus. She went to her chambers and started tracing  Clarke's name on her wrist. She was having a stressful week with the ambassadors and wished Clarke was with her. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p><p>Clarke was having a rather fun week following and listening into the teens. Clarke was having a tough time though. She felt far away from her Mom even though she was in the next room. Once a day worth's of training finished she walked into her hut, took a bath and waited for her mom in her mom's bed.</p><p>Anya walked into her room to find Clarke laying in her bed. She got a little worried, "Sunshine, what's wrong?" </p><p>Clarke rolled over to face Anya and explained, "Nothings wrong. I just miss you and want to cuddle like we used to." She smiled. Anya nodded and climbed into the bed holding Clarke. </p><p>Anya had a question, "Is this because of the sky people?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"If your parents come down will you go with them? Because you can do what ever you want. Your an adu-"</p><p>"Mom, Mom. No. I don't think of them as my parents, you are my mom and Indra and Gustus and the others are like parents. I may be biologically related to them, but as our saying goes, "The strongest families don't always share blood." </p><p>"Just know I support your decisions no matter what." </p><p>"Thank you." Clarke fell asleep in her mothers arms.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Next week</span>
</p><p>"No, General. We can't just kill them all." Clarke said. They were in a meeting discussing what should be done with skaikru</p><p>"Then what do you suggest?" Anya asked.</p><p>"I think we leave them alone for another week. We don't show ourselves until then."</p><p>"Fine. One more week and then we show ourselves."</p><p>They continued discussing trade, weather, and the sky people. They were just about done when there was another boom. Everybody ran outside to see what it was.</p><p>"That looks smaller than the other. It can't be the whole of their people." Clarke says.</p><p>"I want to go see, your coming with me. Everybody else stays besides Costia and Lincoln." Anya orders.</p><p>"Okay, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Lincoln's perspective on the cave, his relationship with Octavia starts. Trikru and the 100 make progress but what does it take for that to happen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Costia, Anya, Lincoln and Clarke, were on their way to the recent ship when they saw the leader Bellamy and his sister Octavia walking. Costia and Lincoln decided to tail them. The pair seemed to be arguing over something. The girl stormed off in a different direction, "Costia, follow the boy, if he finds the ship just stay and wait for Anya and Clarke." Lincoln said.</p><p>"And where will you go?"</p><p>"To follow the girl."</p><p>Lincoln was following the girl for probably two hours and noticed it was in the direction of their cave. Lincoln loved that cave, Clarke and Lexa's relationship formed in that cave. Clarke brought Lincoln there when she was sad. Lincoln and Costia had petty arguments. Lincoln even won the bet of when Clarke and Lexa would bond. He did have an advantage from Clarke telling him but all is fair.</p><p>The girl was obviously not paying attention when she tumbled down a steep hill. Lincoln hesitated before picking the girl up and bringing her to the cave. He looked at the girl who had beautiful brown hair. The girl was undeniably attractive he noticed. He set the bloodied unconscious girl on the furs and tied her wrists and ankles so she couldn't escape.</p><p>Meanwhile Costia was following Bellamy until he found the pod. He opened the hatch and grabbed something out of it. He left with a box shaped thing and closed the door. Costia moved in the direction Anya and Clarke should be. She found them talking and walked up to them.</p><p><em>"We have to help. There was a girl I saw.</em>" Clarke was saying. Clarke nodded in acknowledgment to Costia and she returned it.</p><p><em>"I don't know. Do we want to interact with them yet?</em>"</p><p>Costia stepped in and gave her opinion.<em> "Anya, think of it like this, we are bound to talk to them soon. Why not heal her and give a good impression, they don't like us so why not gain a little trust while we can. Not that we need it but it could work to our advantage."</em></p><p>Anya nodded, <em>"Fine, I'm going back to the village, you girls do your healing and come back."</em></p><p><em>"Actually, Clarke and I will find Lincoln and bring him back."</em> Anya just sighed and left them.</p><p><em>"Okay let's get her. Do you mind if I patch her up, I miss working in the healers tent."</em> Clarke asked.</p><p>
  <em>"No, go for it."</em>
</p><p>Clarke walked up to the pod and opened it. A girl with a helmet and suit was sat in it knocked out. Clarke pulled the girl out and she freaked out, "WHAT THE HELL? Who are you? What are you doing!" She started pushing Clarke which was a mistake.</p><p>"<em>Costia, restrain her while I work, also don't call me by my name, say Wanheda or Sunshine instead. She might recognize my name. I don't want them knowing my I was one of them at a time.</em>" Costia nodded and took the girl in her arms and held her arms and legs.</p><p>Clarke worked fast cleaning the cut. After the girl realized that they were helping she stopped fighting and sat on the floor letting them do their thing, "Okay, well I'm Raven. I'm looking for my people can you help me. Their are apparently only nine left." </p><p>Clarke looked to Costia and shook her head. "<em>Don't let her know we know English.</em>" Raven looked up at that.</p><p>"Okay, so communication breach. Cool. You know," Raven looked to Clarke, "You look like a scary bad bitch. Like wow, scary. Especially with that paint on your face." Raven then looked to Costia, "And you, you look like a soft bunny. But a bunny that could hurt you if you wanted."</p><p>"<em>A bunny, really.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Kind of agree Costia, you are a little soft. Not a bad thing though especially if Luna likes you too</em>."</p><p>"<em>Alright Great Commander of Death, the 'Bad Bitch'</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't get sassy with me Cos. Also, she is finished I think we just leave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get a move on and find Lincoln. Goodbye, girl."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>They left when the girl went back into the pod. Clarke took them to the cave to grab a book she left there. Clarke walked in and was shocked by the sight. Lincoln looked up from the girl he was helping with panic in his eyes,<em> "Don't get mad. Please, she needed help, I couldn't leave her injured and alone."</em> He pleaded.</p><p><em>"Calm down Lincoln, I'll help with healing her. Just don't use my name. Use my nicknames or titles or whatever but just not my name</em>."</p><p>Clarke walked up to the restrained girl and held her hands out. She moved to the girls leg which had a gash in it. Everybody kept a bag in the cave so, she grabbed her bag from the corner of the cave which had medical supply's in it. </p><p>She grabbed the stitch kit and started working on it. "So, why are you three helping me? And don't tell me it's from my good looks," She joked. Lincoln turned away blushing looking at Costia who covered her laugh with a cough.</p><p><em>"Oh my gods, are you serious Lincoln!?</em>" Costia asked</p><p>Clarke looked up, <em>"No, Lincoln, tell me I am not saving this girl because you like her!"</em></p><p><em>"I am going for air. I'll grab water from the stream for us." </em>With that Lincoln walked out of the cave in a rush.</p><p>"<em>COSTIA! Lincoln really likes her if he did all this AND brought her to the cave."</em></p><p>"What the hell were you talking about that made him leave and you yell?"</p><p>"<em>He really likes her, that's good though." </em>Costia said. Clarke nodded and finished with the girl. They sat in the cave waiting for Lincoln to return. Only when he did, he wasn't alone. Bellamy had a gun to his head and the others followed him.</p><p>"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" Bellamy shouted pointing at Octavia. Before Octavia could answer Clarke threw a dagger at Finn and it landed in his chest. Costia had Monty in a head lock and Clarke had her sword at Jaspers throat. </p><p>"BELLAMY! Stop they were helping!"</p><p>"Then how'd you get hurt?"</p><p>"I fell after fighting with you!"</p><p>"Alright you two stop or a bullet goes in his head." Bellamy pushed the gun against his head, Clarke and Costia let their attacks down. "You're coming with us to the drop ship."</p><p><em>"There should be a storm heading in soon. If we get to their camp we'll have to buy time. But no more talking. Anya and Lexa will get us as soon as the storm would settle." </em>Lincoln said calmly. They both nodded. Scouts wouldn't see them because of the storm brewing. Their wrists were tied and they were lead back to the ship.</p><p>Everybody in camp was wondering why three grounders were tied up and taken to floor two and why Finn had a knife in him. Raven had just gotten a radio working and contacted Abby when she saw the state Finn was in. </p><p>"Abby, come in, Finn is here, he has a knife in his chest. I don't know what to do!"</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Oka-ust find someo- who knows medi-ne I'll tal- them- rough it."</em></b>
</p><p>"OK their both grounders though."</p><p>
  <b>"Are you tellin- s there's people on the grou-d"</b>
</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! I'll go get them." With that Raven turned off the radio and went to find Bellamy. She got to level two and saw three grounders tied up taking verbal abuse from Bellamy. "HEY! Hey, we need the two girls. They need to help with Finn. They healed me," </p><p>"AND ME!" Octavia added.</p><p>"They healed us and we need to help Finn."</p><p>"They don't even understand us how can we trust them."</p><p>Clarke looked to Costia and Lincoln on her right, <em>"The storm is getting worse we more need time for Anya to get here."</em> Lincoln said.</p><p>"<em>I think I have a way."</em> Clarke said.</p><p>
  <em>"Sunshine, what are you thinking?" </em>
</p><p><em>"I need you guys to trust me. Don't think I'm crazy." </em>She explained quickly. She looked up to the people arguing, "Hey, Reivon." She said with a heavy Trikru accent. "We can help." They looked at Clarke in shock of her sudden use of their language.</p><p><em>"HEY! What are you doing?" </em>Costia asked.</p><p>"So you <em>can</em> communicate with us!" Raven asked</p><p>Clarke nodded, "Sha, Gonasleng."</p><p>"So you understood us and can help us." Clarke nodded</p><p>Bellamy spoke up, "How can we trust you?"</p><p>"You can't, we're your only option though." Clarke said, it sounded broken from having forgotten some of the language. </p><p>"Fine, but if you try anything you're in trouble." Bellamy said and Clarke rolled her eyes. As Raven untied her. Clarke went to untie Costia but was hit on the jaw. "I told you try anything." Bellamy shouted</p><p>"You dumbass, she is a doctor too!" Clarke yelled angrily, they all backed up at her rage. They could all see in her eyes that she wanted to hurt him. She untied Costia and followed Raven and Octavia into a tent where Finn was laying. "Once I pull this out I'm going to need a heated knife."</p><p>"For what?" Raven asked. </p><p>"To close the wound." </p><p>"Well, don't know if you've noticed but it's raining so fire is a no go. Will stiches do?" Clarke nodded.</p><p>"Clarke, will we<em> need anything else?" </em>She switched from English to Trigedasleng. Clarke froze at her name and looked up to Costia with fear. Costia also froze when she said it with wide eyes.</p><p>Raven looked up at the two. "Wait. Clarke, as in Clarke Griffin?"</p><p>Clarke slowly turned around and looked at the girl. "Yes, so?" She asked her voice laced with danger and threats.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing, it's just you're still the talk of the town."</p><p>"Okay, let's do this later I need alcohol to clean the wound. Send Oktevia to go get that and stitches."</p><p>Raven nodded and sent Octavia to get the items. Raven set up the radio, "Abby I have the doctors here except there is something about one of them.</p><p>
  <b>"Raven- at- s it?</b>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"One of the grounders is Clarke."</p><p>
  <b>"-re y-u -id-g"</b>
</p><p>"Hey let me talk to it." Clarke said taking the radio.</p><p>"Hello? The knife seems to be near his heart it will be difficult to get out." She explained.</p><p>
  <b>"Cl-ke, y- ve- t- ife- out-"</b>
</p><p>"Hey your breaking up!" Clarke said but was greeted with radio silence. Octavia walked back in with a bottle, needle, and thread type material.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Raven asked.</p><p>"This, Revon, is called our way. Okay once I pull this out you are going to have to pour a little alcohol to clean before I do stitches." She was about to pull the knife out when she looked to Octavia, "Ready?" Octavia nodded.</p><p>Clarke pulled the knife out carefully with precision, Octavia poured the alcohol on it and Clarke stitched it up. Finn started waking up towards the end of Clarke stitching him, "Hey, who are you." Finn asked</p><p>"That's Clarke Griffin." Raven answered.</p><p>"You're the missing one of us?" He asked</p><p>Clarke barely held back an eye roll, she looked to Costia and said, <em>"Just don't forget I'm manipulating them to buy time. I will never be one of them again. I am Trikru for the rest of my life." </em>Costia nodded.</p><p>Clarke finished the stitches and was about to leave when Finn grabbed her wrist, "Will I see you again?" </p><p>Clarke thought for a second, "I'll try my hardest, just for you." She promised with a smile. She was brought out of the tent and back to Lincoln with Costia. She looked at them, <em>"I just flirted with a boy to gain some time. So this better work because that was the worst thing I've done." </em>She said seriously and they laughed at her.</p><p>Bellamy stormed to them and looked to Lincoln, "Why the hell were you counting us?" He asked showing the page on Lincolns book. He grabbed a rod that seemed to be made for punishment.</p><p>Raven and Octavia ran in and started yelling, "They just saved Finn!" and "They literally helped us!" Bellamy paid no attention to him and started moving to hit Lincoln.</p><p>Clarke stopped Bellamy before he hit him, "HEY! I did that. Not anyone else, it was me." She explained.</p><p><em>"Why are you doing this Clarke?</em>" Lincoln asked.</p><p>"I am Wanheda.<em> I can do this. Besides can't have my teddy bear of a brother getting hurt can I?</em>"</p><p>"What's Wanheda?" Bellamy asked and they stayed quiet. Bellamy ripped Clarkes shirt off and shocked her with the rod. Only Clarke's eye twitched. "I'll ask again. What. Is. Wanheda." He punctuated each word with a shock. </p><p><em>"Clarke are you sure. Please don't hurt yourself because you don't want them to know minor information."</em> This time Costia pleaded with her.</p><p>Clarke looked to her, <em>"Don't say another word or I'll make sure to get hit again."</em> She said.</p><p>"WHAT IS WANHEDA!" He yelled giving her the highest voltage which only got a small wince. Clarke wouldn't break and he knew it. "FINE!" He yelled. He then moved onto Lincoln, but asked once again, "What is Wanheda or he gets hit this time."</p><p>Clarke couldn't let Lincoln get hurt, "Commader of Death, it means Commander of Death." She rushed out before Lincoln got hit. </p><p>Bellamy looked up at Clarke, "And how are you that?" Clarke shook her head and Bellamy stormed off leaving the three grounders and Octavia and Raven. </p><p>Raven walked out of the drop ship to get some water and berries for the grounders. She walked back in the room and offered them water and food, "I'm so sorry for Bellamy, nobody agrees with him except Murphy."</p><p>They took water and food and Octavia just thought of something, "Holy shit, are your people going to come for you?"</p><p>Clarke nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>"How soon?" Raven asked.</p><p>"As soon as the storm is over there will probably be a group of warriors."</p><p>"Okay, I'll get you guys out of here when it's dark. Finn, Octavia, and I want a meeting with your people."</p><p>"And why would we do that after you tortured and threatened us?" Costia asked.</p><p><em>"Cos, we have to. I really don't want war and if we can get peace, I will take it.</em>" Clarke responded. She looked back to the girls, "Fine, but only Oktevia and you, Reivon, will talk to our leader. I will be there. Meet us at the bridge in one day at late morning." Everyone nodded, <em>"Cos, Lincoln, I need you to make sure Lexa is there if anything goes wrong." </em>They nodded.</p><p>Raven and Octavia left them and told them they'd be back. Clarke fell asleep not to long after, Costia followed shortly after but Lincoln stayed up watching over the girls.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p><p>"HEY! Has anyone see Lincoln or Costia or Clarke!" Anya asked the people at the training fields that were her last hope. They shook their heads and Anya started to run towards the messengers hut. She sent him on his way to Polis to inform Lexa of Clarke, Lincoln, and Costia's disappearance and that she thinks it was the sky people. </p><p>Anya then went to Indra's to freak out. "Indra, where could they be? I worked it out in my head and the only options are Skaikru or the Mountain and I think it was Skaikru."</p><p>Indra shook her head at her friend, "Anya it is too late to do anything, why don't you get some sleep and I will wake you if anything changes." She advised. Anya listened and went back to her hut.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Polis</span>
</p><p>Lexa had been in her room reading a book when there was a knock on her door, "Enter," Titus walked in with a weird face on. "Titus, is everything okay."</p><p>Titus shook his head, "I'm sorry Heda, Lincoln, Costia and Clarke have gone missing. General Anya thinks the sky people took them. She can't send anyone out yet because of the storm. She is positive it was skaikru."</p><p>Lexa was pissed, "Titus, get my horse ready I'm to travel to Ton D.C." She commanded.</p><p>"Heda I don't think that is a good idea with the weather."</p><p>"I DO NOT CARE what you think Titus, they have taken MY WIFE, MY sister, AND MY brother. I will go to Ton D.C. I don't need anyone's approval. Now leave." She shouted. Lexa grabbed her weapons and armor before heading to her horse. </p><p>Lexa made it to Ton D.C. as the sun was starting to rise. She went to find Anya at her hut. When she found Anya she was asleep on her bed. Lexa just waited at the table for Anya to wake knowing once she did she wouldn't sleep until they found her daughter. </p><p>Anya awoke and they went to get food. Once they ate Lexa thought it would be good to discuss plans of retrieving the missing because the storm finally cleared out. They were talking about what to do when someone walked into the tent, Lexa looked up in confusion, "Costia?"</p><p>
  <span class="u">Drop ship</span>
</p><p>Clarke woke up two hours after falling asleep. Clarke saw Lincoln looking at Costia, <em>"Hey, Lincoln." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Hi Clarke."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she awake yet?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p><em>"You want to try to braid my hair? I'm sure it is a mess and it might help pass time."</em> </p><p>
  <em>"It might be hard with my hands tied."</em>
</p><p><em>"Just try.</em>" Lincoln nodded and started on her braids. Every persons braid is specified to them, the group all learned each others even Lincoln. By the time Lincoln had finished Costia started to wake up. "<em>Hey Cos."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hi, how is your back after getting hit?"</em>
</p><p><em>"It hurts like a bitch to move. But it's alright.</em>" They sat in silence for a little, <em>"Lincoln, why don't you do Costia's hair?" </em>He nodded and got to work on Costia's hair. Once he finished they just looked at each other. </p><p><em>"You know, their lucky Anya hasn't wiped them out yet. Also using Gonasleng is weird  after so much time, I've decided I dislike it.</em>" Clarke said.</p><p><em>"Yeah your mom would declare war for you. And I agree.</em>" Costia agreed.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, we're back." Raven whispered after climbing the ladder. "We just have to be quiet everyone is sleeping." They all nodded. Raven untied Costia, Finn untied Clarke and Octavia untied Lincoln.</p><p>"Okay, we're going to help you for about thirty minutes then your on your own. Also can we get your names I feel like after kidnapping and torturing you we should be on first name basis." Raven said.</p><p>"I am Clarke,"</p><p>"Lincoln,"</p><p>"Costia."</p><p>"Okay let's get a move on it. I've got your swords and things outside." They were lead out of the camp and given weapons. They were walking for five minutes in silence until Octavia asked, "Hey Clarke, what does the tattoo on your neck mean?"</p><p>"Ai houmon."</p><p>"What does that word mean?" Raven asked. Clarke didn't answer and neither Lincoln or Costia spoke up.</p><p>They were travelling for ten more minutes in silence when someone called out, "RAVEN! OCTAVIA! I know you have the grounders!" Of course it was Bellamy.</p><p>Clarke looked to Lincoln and Costia,<em> "You guys have to run, I can't run well with my injuries but you can."</em> They started to shake their heads, "GUYS GO!" They started to run but Lincoln was shot by Bellamy in the shoulder and once in the arm.</p><p><em>"Cos, keep going, Clarke and I will be fine, meet us at the bridge.</em>" She started to walk back but Lincoln and Clarke yelled at her to go so she ran faster than she ever had. She made it to the village in three hours because she sprained her ankle.</p><p>Costia looked up from the ground after telling Indra, Anya, and Lexa what happened. "We leave now." With that Anya ran out of the tent. Lexa looked to have murder in her eyes when she was told Clarke was tortured. They all stormed out of the tent and went to their horses. They rode and waited for Clarke and Lincoln. </p><p>Bellamy and Murphy were walking Clarke and Lincoln to the bridge, overhead were the scouts that they missed. Clarke didn't miss them and gave them a small signal not to do anything. Clarke had her hands tied in front of her and Lincoln had his behind his back with a gun pointed to his back, Clarke had helped Lincoln after he got shot. The shoulder one went in and then out. His arm was just a skim.</p><p>Clarke noticed how stupid they were to have her arms in front. Obviously they underestimated her strength. Clarke also took notice to Finn, Raven, and Octavia following behind them.</p><p>Once they made it to the bridge Clarke saw Lexa with her war paint and red sash. Flanking her was Anya and Indra. Costia must have went to find Raven and Octavia. Bellamy pushed them forwards to the middle of the bridge, "HEY! We have two of your people, IF you give me what I want, they won't come to harm."</p><p>
  <em>"Lexa, my hands are tied in front, have an archer shoot the one holding Lincoln and try not to kill him. I can deal with Bellamy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Lexa, shoot the one with the gun and I'll handle the others."</em>
</p><p><em>"Fine, archers shoot the boy who holds Lincoln!" S</em>he said loud enough for the archers to hear.</p><p>"What is she saying?" Murphy asked.</p><p>"What your demands are. But before you tell her, I have something to give you." She turned and kicked Bellamy causing him to fall to his knees. Lincoln ducked as an arrow lodged into Murphy's shoulder causing him to drop the gun. </p><p>Clarke grabbed her hidden dagger from her waist cutting Lincoln out quickly. He did the same for Clarke. Bellamy was just getting up so Clarke threw a hook at his jaw. He stumbled and when he did Clarke grabbed the back of his head and hit it into her knee most likely breaking his nose. She grabbed her dagger and shoved it into his back sure to do some nerve damage. Lincoln didn't have to do much to have Murphy in a choke hold. </p><p>Meanwhile, at the edge of the bridge Costia, Raven, Octavia, and Finn were watching Bellamy shout at Lexa. Finn didn't think before saying, "The blondes really hot."</p><p>Raven looked up at him with her eyebrows raised challenging him. Octavia was looking still looking at Lincoln and Costia rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about trying anything with her." Costia said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, and why's that?" He challenged.</p><p>"She is involved with the leader of our people. She is as happy as can be."</p><p>"I don't even see a man here and I know her and that guy aren't together. Shouldn't he be here greeting her."</p><p>"You really are a special kind, you know?"</p><p>Finn scoffed and Raven nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "And why is that?" He asked.</p><p>"You see the one, right there, scary war paint, long brown hair, even has a matching tattoo with Clarke. Yeah, that one. She's the leader of our people and she just recently got married to Clarke." </p><p>Octavia's mouth dropped, Raven looked relieved, and Finn looked jealous. Octavia thought for a second before asking, "Isn't she only seventeen?"</p><p>Costia nodded, "In our culture age isn't that relevant. One shouldn't dictate your decisions or actions just because of age."</p><p>Octavia looked back to the bridge and her eyes widen in shock, "OH SHIT! Bellamy's getting his ass kicked."</p><p>"Whoa blondies got some moves." Raven added.</p><p>"They underestimated her by tying her hands in front, a stupid mistake. She is the Commander of Death. She didn't get the title from no where." Costia said. They watched as Lexa approached the middle of the bridge.</p><p>"Clarke, Lincoln." Lexa greeted. Clarke decided to knock Bellamy out by hitting him on the head. She let his body fall to the floor, she then looked at Murphy. She did the same to him. Once they were both out Clarke threw herself at Lexa.  </p><p>She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waste and brought her into a kiss. She broke away and just hugged Lexa. She let go and saw Anya walking towards them with Indra. She quickly hopped off Lexa and rammed into Anya. Anya brought her into a bone crushing hug. Clarke pulled away and kissed her cheek. Clarke then hugged Indra. </p><p>Clarke pulled away and saw the others at the end of the bridge. She nodded to Costia. Costia saw and told Raven and Octavia to go while staying back with Finn. Octavia and Raven reached them.</p><p>Octavia looked at where Bellamy and Murphy laid then back to the commander, "Listen, we are so beyond sorry for the treatment you guys had to endure. We tried to stop it but Bellamy wouldn't listen. And we are so sorry that he and Murphy acted like this."</p><p>"Yeah, none of the hundred agreed with him, and once he brought you guys in, people started to really dislike him. No one should be treated like that, grounder or not. But their actions and beliefs are different from ours. We want peace and we want to build a relationship with the people here." Raven added.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" Octavia added.</p><p>Lexa looked to Clarke and asked, <em>"How many times did he hit you Clarke?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"13"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I say we double that number in cuts, blood must have blood."</em>
</p><p><em>"I agree. Anybody reject this idea?" </em>Clarke asked. Everybody shook their heads in support. </p><p>Lincoln looked to Octavia and Raven then back, "I don't like it. But, do what you must."</p><p>"You give us Bellamy to take to our village, he hit Clarke 13 times so he will receive 26 cuts. Blood must have blood." Lexa says.</p><p>Octavia instantly shook her head but Raven intervened before she could say anything. "In the end he will be alive though, right?" Lexa nodded. "Take him."</p><p>"Now that it is settled let us discuss an alliance. I wish to speak to you, not your leaders. Make sure they understand my alliance will be with you, the hundred as you call yourselves, not them."</p><p>They both nodded, "Also, I want to know, do you children see yourselves as independent from your other people?"</p><p>"Obviously we'll have to ask the rest, but we were sent to die. So I think the answer is yes. We want to separate from them. We can still visit them when their down here, right?" Octavia asked.</p><p>Clarke decided to speak up, "It all depends, if they declare a war on us, would you fight with us, or them?" </p><p>"Okay, we'll ask the rest when we see them."</p><p>"Next, what do you have to offer us in return of our knowledge and supplies?"</p><p>"We would be great ally's and loyal, we don't have much to offer as of know but if you teach us survival skills then we would become 100% loyal to you guys. Can we know how your politics and things work first though?" Raven asked.</p><p>"There are twelve clans, we are the clan Trikru, all twelve clans are united and in a coalition that Lexa created," Clarke shuddered at the memory of the war, "Lexa is the leader of everything. You would only be in an alliance with Trikru. My mom is chief of one of the villages, I would be the next one. An attack against your kru would be an attack against ours."</p><p>"Okay, so, if you teach us, Trikru will become our greatest ally, maybe we could be yours. We could help whenever you need it. We could help if anything needs to be built, or something."</p><p>"Listen, for now, since your children you guys get a pass. We will help you and become ally's we need you loyal to us and not your other people, for now you have a truce, meet us here in three daysfrom now to tell us if it's just a truce or an alliance." Lexa finishes off the meeting.</p><p>Clarke waved to Costia to come join them and so she did. Costia gave everybody hugs. "So what do we do with the two boys?" Costia asked.</p><p>"Lincoln and I could take one each," Clarke suggested.</p><p>"No, Anya and I will take one each, you two are injured." Indra said, they all nodded. Indra took Murphy on her horse, Anya got Bellamy, Costia and Lincoln would ride together and so would Lexa and Clarke.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll get Abby and Jake's reaction next chapter. We'll also see if The 100 want to be associated with the ark or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every body is home, It is a shorter chapter. Also comment weather you guys want Octaven or Linctavia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven, Octavia and Finn were on their way back after the bridge. Raven was mad at Finn for acting the way he did for a girl he wasn't even dating. Finn was upset that he didn't have a chance with Clarke, of course he wouldn't give up hope though. Octavia was surprised to hear that someone only a year older than her was married. </p>
<p>Octavia sensed the tension between the couple and decided to talk about the alliance, "That went better than I expected. Except for where Bell got his ass handed to him."</p>
<p>Raven snorted, "Ha, yeah. Really though she had some moves."</p>
<p>"Also, the hell does someone become the commander of death?" O asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I'm imagining her killing people, but I don't think she would."</p>
<p>"You never know. Clarke could've killed over a hundred and we wouldn't know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you're right. How do you think her parents will react?" Raven asked.</p>
<p>"I think they'll be shocked. But the real question is, are they really still her parents? I mean did you see that reunion, that looked like a family. She has been gone seven years, Rae. I know they sent you down for her. I think they have their hopes too high." Octavia responded.</p>
<p>Octavia overheard a radio call between the Griffins and Raven. She started to closely observe Clarke and her tendencies. </p>
<p>"Yeah I understand where Jake and Abby are coming from, but I would understand if Clarke wanted nothing to do with them. Anyway, how do you like our new names?"</p>
<p>Octavia laughed, "I think their pronunciation of them are amazing. I mean it, it makes it more badass like Reivon, with the 'o' instead of 'e' is actually so cool sounding you should keep it." Raven laughed and they were brought into a comfortable silence but with an uncomfortable Finn.</p>
<p>"Do you think the hundred will separate from the Ark?" Raven asked.</p>
<p>"I think we should. You guys should bring up the point we were all sent to our deaths as a test. We were expendable in their eyes. We also would just be put back in jail." Finn responded.</p>
<p>"Yeah I really don't want to be apart of the Ark, well, I've never actually been apart of it. It just makes sense for us to become independent."</p>
<p>They all agreed and a comfortable silence settled between them the whole way back to the ship.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p>
<p>"Hello? The knif- ems to b- ear hi- eart- ill be dif-lt to ge- out."</p>
<p>Abby got over the shock of just hearing her daughter for the first time in seven years. "Clarke, you have to get the knife out slowly bu-"</p>
<p>"He-r-br-ki-u."</p>
<p>"Clarke? Clarke are you there?" Abby asks. "Can you here us?"</p>
<p>"It looks like a storm has knocked out our connection with them Abby." Jackson says after calling Jake to the room. Abby was in tears knowing her daughter was alive. Jake walked into the room panting from running so far. Jake went to Abby and they just held each other.</p>
<p>"She's alive." Abby whispered in a disbelieving tone.</p>
<p>"Now we have to make it to Earth." He joked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She agreed.</p>
<p>"Are you excited we'll have her home soon?"</p>
<p>"I can't wait. I've missed her so much."</p>
<p>"Yeah, same. Do you think she is dating anyone? I mean she is seventeen it would make sense."</p>
<p>"Probably, I imagine a very cleaned up man, maybe like Wells, I always thought she liked him. I think he's tall with shorter hair, either dark skin and hair, or light skin and blonde like her." Abby was imagining different boys.</p>
<p>Jake hummed in agreement before they headed back for their room. Abby had to talk to the council but that could wait until tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Are you all happy you got 300 people killed, just to be told a week and a half later it was all for nothing?" Abby asked to start the meeting off.</p>
<p>"I did what I thought was right, Abby. I will stick by my decisions, you stick to yours." Jaha said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well I will. I call for a vote, I think Jaha is unfit to lead us anymore. He has us waiting here instead of taking action. And then when things get a little out of his comfort zone he killed three hundred of us." She explained.</p>
<p>They votes, and the results meant a new future, Abby would become Chancellor until they make it to Earth. They were finishing up the meeting when Jackson came in with the radio saying Raven needed to talk to the council.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Drop Ship</span>
</p>
<p>The group just walked back into camp. They decided to not tell them the whole Bellamy-Murphy situation. Finn walked into the drop ship to gather anybody in there while Octavia and Raven gathered everyone outside. Once they got a crowd they started.</p>
<p>"All right everyone, Octavia and I have gotten us an alliance on their terms," People started to shout and Raven wasn't having it. "HEY! This is NOT our land. WE fell on THEIR land, this is their move. And they chose to create an alliance. As I was saying, we would need to be one thousand percent loyal to them and the alliance not the Ark. We would become independent and have our own name without the Ark watching are every step." </p>
<p>Octavia continued, "Listen, do you really think once the Ark is here we'll just be free?" She pause, "No, they will put restrictions on us and have US under THEIR control. We won't have a say, we won't have our own free will. They saw US as pieces of garbage to throw out onto the Earth to die. As long as they don't start a war with Trikru we can visit them. But, if we go to war, are you fighting for the Ark? Or are you fighting against them? So I ask anyone who will stay with the alliance and willing to fight the Ark raise your hands for a count."</p>
<p>There were 95 in agreement, Wells and Charlotte disagreed and wanted to be one with the ark. Raven was proud of her people, she started to wonder if her and Octavia were the leaders. So while everybody was still gathered she asked, "YO! Everyone <em>is</em> okay with Octavia and I in charge right?" There wasn't a complaint so she took it as a good sign.</p>
<p>Octavia also remembered something, "Oh yeah, and Clarke Griffin is alive, she is the blonde grounder. If you find her attractive," She glared at Finn, "Don't try anything with her. She is taken. And that part is important to the alliance so don't even look at her, and no you don't get to know the details." She finished.</p>
<p>Everyone dispersed and went about their day but Raven and Octavia had to speak with the Ark. Raven decided to fix up the screen and camera so that she could see them. Raven then spoke with Jackson asking for the council. Raven went to grab Octavia while she was waiting. They sat and waited. </p>
<p>The council came into view so Octavia spoke up, "Hello, um, where is Jaha?" </p>
<p>"Also hook us up so you can see us." Raven added.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hello ladies, Jaha is no longer chancellor, I am. Oh, wow, you look so different Raven."</b>
</p>
<p>"I'm taking that as a good thing, but that's not why were here. Octavia?"</p>
<p>"Okay, we have a question to ask you guys. What will happen to the hundred when you come down, because we were prisoners. Are we just going to become them again?"</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, we haven't thought of that, but there will probably be some sort of time to pay for your crimes." </b>
</p>
<p>"Okay, just checking. Actually the hundred, besides Wells and Charlotte, have decided to become independent from the Ark. We no longer are a part of you guys."</p>
<p><b>"HEY, you guys can't do that, we are still in charge, WE are the council." </b>Some council man says.</p>
<p>"We didn't ask for permission, and don't forget. WE have an <em>actual </em>army of <em>actual </em>warriors at our backs. We are separate from you in their minds and ours." Raven says. </p>
<p>"Once your down here, you can cooperate with the grounders of Trikru, or you can and should expect war." Octavia added.</p>
<p><b>"WE have the guns! Just what do you have?"</b> A woman asked.</p>
<p>"We have the support of an army of my estimate 2,000. We also have guns. Found them in a bunker earlier today while walking back to camp." Raven responds smugly.</p>
<p>"We have the ally's, the knowledge, and the strength, to win in a war against you guys. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." O says.</p>
<p>"Okay, quick conclusion, we aren't apart of you anymore. We have the power and force to take you out if you don't listen. You should cooperate or you are no longer." Raven sums up before shutting it off. Abby had a pure look of shock, the other council members were in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Went as well as expected." Octavia said.</p>
<p>"That's not the point, the point is WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? WHY? WHY do THEY get to CONTROL US!" Raven shouted frustrated.</p>
<p>"Raven, come on, we're going somewhere a little more private." Octavia said before dragging Raven out of the tent and to the clearing where they found Jasper. They sat in silence for a little while.</p>
<p>"You know, we just lied to our people a little." Octavia spoke up.</p>
<p>"How?" Raven asked genuinely confused.</p>
<p>"We could've just called a truce, we would be apart of the Ark, we would've lived with them but not talk or contact them."</p>
<p>"It wasn't lying, it was giving them a little push to do the right thing." Raven said twirling a flower.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right."</p>
<p>Raven was looking at Octavia, this time she was taking her in, "You're really beautiful," Raven whispered, before taking the flower and putting it in her hair. Octavia blushed but maintained the eye contact. Raven was cupping Octavia's cheek before someone called, "RAVEN! OCTAVIA!" </p>
<p>Raven rolled her eyes and backed away from the girl. Fucking Finn, she thought, "We're over here, Finn." She called back. She looked back over to Octavia who was blushing. She smirked.</p>
<p>"Hey, where were you? Everyone was getting worried." Finn said.</p>
<p>"We were, uhm, we're just cooling off after talking with the council. It's time to get back though isn't it?" Octavia asked.</p>
<p>Finn nodded and waited for them to catch up to him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p>
<p>The group was just getting back from the bridge, Clarke hopped off her horse and waited for Lexa to do the same. Once she did Clarke took her hand and started to lead them to another ones of their spot. "Nomon! We're going to our spot. Don't worry about us." She said.</p>
<p>"That's very hard considering what you just went through." Anya responded back. Clarke just shrugged but then remembered she needed new weapons and armor considering she was in a very tight white shirt that you could see her bindings and abs through. She rolled her eyes at skaikru clothes.</p>
<p>"Hey, bubs, we have to get me new clothes, armor, oh and weapons. We just have to stop at my hut." Clarke said. Lexa took noticed to Clarkes outfit and smiled at it.</p>
<p>"HEY! I told you, don't call me that in public, I'm Heda Clarke. People don't need to know my nicknames." She whispered to Clarke before smiling, "Also, I don't know why though, I have a perfect view of your abs from here." Lexa responded with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Shush, Leksa. You'll get more if you take me to get what I need." She smirked back as Lexa's eyes darken. Clarke got herself a dark navy blue outfit and black armor. She took her two swords and placed them on her back. She also grabbed her favorite dagger placing it on her waste.</p>
<p>When she finished she took Lexa's hand in hers and brought them to their star gazing spot. Clarke had showed Lexa the Big Dipper but that was the only one she knew. Once they were laid down, Clarke had her head on Lexa's chest cuddling into her side.</p>
<p>"You scared me houmon." Lexa barely whispered,</p>
<p>"Ai moba, Lexa. We were in the cave and when Lincoln came back he had a gun to his head. And then when I was speaking I said 'I am Wanheda' in Gonasleng and he used it to lash me with an electric stick thing. I took the highest it would go but when he threatened Lincoln... I couldn't let him get hurt. So I told him, I broke because of him." </p>
<p>She was crying into Lexa's shirt until she composed herself. "I took those lashes for Lincoln, I want to be the one to cut him the most. Of course I want you, Anya, and Indra to have some to for what he put you through of our disappearance."</p>
<p>"Okay, that's okay. Can I see what he did to you?" She asked softly. Clarke nodded and started to take her armor and clothes off. She turned her back to Lexa sitting in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"He left me in bindings for the night, I'm sorry, they probably look disgusting." Clarke said ashamed of her soon to be scars.</p>
<p>"No, no, look at me Sunshine," She brought Clarke's chin and made her look at her. "You are beautiful, my love. These wounds will heal and scar. They remind you of how strong and brave you are. You, love, are <em>the </em>strongest person I know. And that is just one thing I love about you." She kissed Clarke and went behind Clarke. She started to lightly pepper kisses on each of Clarkes scars. She then pulled Clarke back down to cuddle. They stayed there for the rest of the day until night came. They left and went back to Lexa's tent for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LINCTAVIA or OCTAVEN Comment please. Sorry for it being shorter. I had loads of work today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to see Clarke and Costia's relationship more, More Octavia and Raven, then of course, there is the Ark and Abby, we see a little of how she thinks it'll go on the Earth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p><p>It was the first day of waiting for a response, Clarke was missing someone with him at Ton D.C. so she did the reasonable thing and asked Lexa. They were sparring when the idea popped into her head in between attacks Clarke asked, "Hey Lexa, we should," She dodged a hit, "Send for Aden."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Clarke put down her sword signaling she was done, "I miss my little warrior, besides, doesn't it make more sense if he's apart of politics? I mean he is the oldest novitiate. It's smart and Titus can't say no. He owes me a favor."</p><p>"And how did you come across this favor?"</p><p>"Some things are better left unknown." She responds with a cheeky grin. "Actually I'll tell you, so basically Titus forgot to do some Fleimkeeper thing and he had to train the nightblidas. So he asked me to do it, of course I said yes and he went to do his thing. Before he left he said, "I will give you one favor in return, use it wisely, Wanheda." And then left. So then of course me being me, I had to train the nightblidas in the art of pranking. So we put a bucket of paint on his door waiting for him to enter. When he did he had a mixture of colors all over him and then we had to run back to the nightbloods room." She explained, laughing at the memory.</p><p>"Is that why Titus had blue on his head during the ambassadors meeting?" Lexa asked, Clarke starting laughing even harder than before.</p><p>"Yeah, that's also why I spent the night in their room." Clarke added.</p><p>"Okay send a messenger to Polis have Gustus come with Aden." Lexa said. Clarke nodded and sent a messenger off. Clarke went back to the training area and sat on the ground next to Lexa watching the people train and spar.</p><p>"Remember when you training?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"I remember, what's your favorite memory of my training?"</p><p>"When you beat me for the first time. You were so excited."</p><p>-Clarke was sixteen at the time. She and Lexa were sparring. They were using blunt swords and had real daggers. Clarke had lost her sword and took out her dagger. Lexa came at Clarke, but Clarke was faster and kicked Lexa's sword from her hand. Lexa unsheathed her dagger. They were dancing around on another, exchanging punches and kicks until Clarke kicked Lexa's leg causing her to loose balance. Clarke then gave Lexa a little kick to her chest making her fall on her back. Clarke got on top of her with a dagger to Lexa's throat.</p><p>Lexa looked at Clarke with a huge proud smile. Clarke had wide eyes at the fact she had just beat Lexa. She got up and looked at the nightbloods who stopped training and were watching them with wide eyes. Clarke started to laugh in disbelief nobody has ever beat Lexa. She reached her hand out to help Lexa up. "I just did that." She said. "I just did that!" She said louder.</p><p>Lexa got up and was smiling she went to hug Clarke but she was already on her way to Aden. She picked an eight year old Aden up and was spinning him, "I just did that Aden!"</p><p>Aden was squealing and laughing, "That was so amazing!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Clarke held him close to her still laughing. She put Aden down and Lexa hugged her. "Oh my god! We have to go tell Anya and Indra and Gustus! Oh gods, should we tell Titus?" Lexa was laughing at Clarkes excitement . Clarke was so proud of herself when she told everyone, Lexa was even more proud.-</p><p>"Yeah, well it's not everyday you beat Heda in a battle."</p><p>"What about you? What's your favorite?"</p><p>"There are a lot, I can not pin point one of them." </p><p>"I think tha-" Lexa was cut off by someone yelling, Lexa and Clarke looked at each other before taking off with their swords in hand. They rushed to the front gate not sure what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect what was in front of them. It was Costia clinging to someone with curly reddish hair that looked like,</p><p>"Luna?" Clarke asked. She nodded, "Oh my gods, LUNA!" She shouted before running into her for a hug. "It has been way too long since I've seen you Luna." She said. Luna nodded hugging her even tighter.</p><p>"I'm sorry four years is a long time not to see somebody." She responded, she let Clarke go and looked at Lexa, "Hi sister." She said with tears welling in her eyes. Lexa opened her arms and Luna rushed into them. "I'm so sorry for being gone so long."</p><p>"It's not your fault Luna. I just wished you would've seen me." </p><p>"I couldn't, I wanted to believe me I did but I couldn't bear it."</p><p>"Why now?"</p><p>"Costia and I have news, not only have I become the Leader of Floukru this year. But Cos and I are to be bonded."</p><p>Clarke looked to Costia who had a sheepish smile, Clarke feigned offence, "And you didn't tell me?" </p><p>"We wanted it to be a surprise." She responded.</p><p>"Whatever! Just give me a hug already." Costia jumped into Clarke's arms like a koala, "You guys, we have to go find Lincoln so you can tell him. Here get on my back I'll carry you Cos." Clarke said. They started to walk towards Lincolns tent, "We're invited, right?"</p><p>Costia rolled her eyes, "No. I would <em>never</em> invite you guys. It is not like we grew up together as best friends, now is it?"</p><p>"Nah, this is our first time meeting I believe, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so."</p><p>"You know, I have this friend Costia, she's a lot lighter than you." Clarke snickered. </p><p>"Bitch!" Costia said. Luna and Lexa were practically on the floor laughing at their spouses for being such children.</p><p>"You guys act as if you are two." Luna said and Lexa nodded</p><p>"Oh please! I was a lot smarter when I was two, I hadn't met this one yet." Costia exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope, I did not cause this, if anything you caused me to be like this. Now get off my back if your going to insult me." She said and dropped Costia who fell down. Clarke started to laugh and Costia tried to be mad but ended up laughing too. Clarke helped Costia to her feet but fell on her knees laughing when Costia tripped and landed back where she started.</p><p>They calmed down and made it to Lincolns tent, they entered without knocking and that turned out to be a mistake. Costia and Clarke went into the tent, "HEY LINC!" They they saw Lincoln partaking in some<em> very</em> <em>interesting</em> activities with Mona, a hunter, so they turned right back around with a look of horror on their faces.</p><p>Luna and Lexa were confused and concerned about what happened and why they got pushed out of the tent. "Do we get t know what happened or why you look like that."</p><p>"They were."</p><p>"And then they."</p><p>"Did that."</p><p>"Oh gods." Costia whispered.</p><p>"Never, Never, NEVER, again will I not knock." Clarke said.</p><p>"Clarke, love, are you alright?"</p><p>"No, we just saw Lincoln and Mona and they weren't dressed."</p><p>"They were doing things I didn't know possible, please gods, let me unsee that." Costia finished. Lincoln came rushing out of the tent fully covered with Mona in tow. </p><p>"I'm so sorry you saw that." Mona said. Clarke shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction and Costia looked away and covered her eyes.</p><p>"Not your fault Mona, but that's our brother we saw naked and I just- we need a day to be able look at you guys," Clarke started</p><p>"We are happy for you guys. I- uh we just we're going to leave now, have fun." Costia finished and then they ran off with Lexa and Luna behind them. They walked into Clarke's and Lexa's tent. "I thought he liked Octavia though?" Costia asked to make sure.</p><p>"Same I mean that's why we saved her." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Guess he liked Mona more."</p><p>"Okay, that went well." Luna said breaking up their gossip.</p><p>"Oh yeah, for sure." Lexa added. Clarke and Costia shook their heads. </p><p>Luna thought of something, "Clarke, how did you become Wanheda?"</p><p>"You know, I don't quite know but it was definitely from the Coalition War. I was ruthless and killed anyone who got in my way, and that scared people. I heal people, I can kill people, I walk in a room and no one notices me because I am so quiet. In war I say 'Kill or be Killed.' As you can see, I killed. I am proud that I earned the title." Clarke responded.</p><p>"I wouldn't give the title to anyone else. She is the only person to ever beat me."</p><p>"Costia told me about that, I was very impressed. How many people have you killed though?"</p><p>"I've had a hand in at least 650, I may not have had the final blow in all but I helped. How about you?  How'd you become the leader of Floukru?"</p><p>"We all know I just want peace, they believe that too. I gained popularity, eventually people started coming to me. The old leader saw this and made me their second until she died, that was earlier this year."</p><p>Clarke nodded, "Are you happy in Floukru?"</p><p>"Yeah, couldn't be happier."</p><p>"So, is this our group breaking up? Like is this it? After skaikru are dealt with, Lexa and I will be in Polis, I'm assuming you and Costia are going to Floukru and if it works between Lincoln and Mona they'll be here."</p><p>"Maybe, we'll be in Polis too." Costia said.</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>"What if I step down from the leader role in a year or two after figuring out that I don't want it anymore. After I step down, we wanted to go to Polis and live with you." Luna said.</p><p>Clarke's mouth dropped in shock but she stood up and hugged Costia. "Did you really think I'd break us up?" </p><p>Clarke nodded, "I thought you would. But your getting bonded, moving to Floukru, and then moving to Polis, congrats!"</p><p>"Thank you, Sunshine. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Cos."</p><p>"Ha! Why are we acting like such saps?"</p><p>"I have no clue, we should stop now." Costia nodded and they pulled away from their hug. They looked and saw Lexa and Luna looking at them with soft eyes, they looked back to each other and nodded as if reading each others mind. They jumped on to Lexa and Luna and started tickling the girls. They laughed the rest of the day away. Costia and Luna went to theirs and went to bed in each others arms.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Drop Ship</span>
</p><p>Raven hadn't slept last night, she was worried about waiting three whole days, she was conflicted with her feelings for Finn and Octavia. She was pacing in her tent and Finn was sleeping. Raven looked at Finn once more before leaving.</p><p>Raven walked out of her tent to see the early riser working. Octavia being one among them. Raven took it as her opportunity to talk to her alone. Raven walked over to her and held out her hand to help Octavia up. "Hey, we're leaving."</p><p>"Where to Rae?"</p><p>"Don't know yet. We're exploring." Octavia nodded and they walked out of camp. They walked twenty minutes out until they found a nice little clearing. Raven sat and patted the spot next to her and Octavia sat down.</p><p>"I haven't relaxed since we all got went down, it's nice." Octavia admitted.</p><p>"Yeah it's nice. I really like doing it when it's with you." Raven admitted back.</p><p>"You called me beautiful yesterday, I never got the chance to compliment you back," She paused, "You're stunning." She looked Raven in the eyes, her eyes flickered down to Raven's lips and back to her eyes.</p><p>"I'd like to kiss you now," Raven whispered. </p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>Raven leaned over to Octavia and kissed her lightly. The kiss was slow and passionate, it was sweet and nothing like Octavia imagined. The kiss was cut short by a branch snapping, they pulled apart and saw Finn standing there with a shocked face. His eyes met Raven's and he walked away.</p><p>"Are you going to go after him?" Octavia asked.</p><p>"No, if he wants to sleep around and admit to finding women attractive around me and then get offended by me kissing you then he can, but I'm not dealing with him now."</p><p>"Did you- did you mean it. The kiss, did you mean it?" She asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it."</p><p>"Okay. Should we go after him?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>They got up and ran after him, they found him walking slowly about five minutes out. He sat down and looked around he saw the two and scoffed and looked away. Raven went and sat next to him, Octavia sat across from him, "Hi, spacewalker. You alright?" Octavia broke the silence.</p><p>"Am I alright. NO! MY girlfriend was kissing YOU!" He shouted.</p><p>"AND?! YOU CHEATED ON ME! Do you know how that made me feel?" Raven asked.</p><p>"I thought you were going to die." He defended himself.</p><p>"That's the thing! You thought I was <em>going </em>to die, not dead yet. You didn't even grieve. you jumped into bed with the first girl you saw."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend."</p><p>"That's just it. We are best friends, that's all I want. Nothing more, not anymore."</p><p>"I don't want to loose you. Please don't walk out of my life."<br/>
<br/>
"You'll always have a place in my heart after what you've done on the Ark. I need some time away from you. You need time away from me. Just to cool down, then we can try to be friends. This is ending on good terms, okay?" Raven said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, okay. Can you, um, just leave me alone?"</p><p>"Yeah, stay safe, spacewalker." Octavia said before getting up and leaving with Raven. They walked back to the Drop ship. The went to the radio tent and Octavia was making a knife and Raven was tinkering with something. <br/>
<br/>
The radio crackled and they heard silence they looked at each other until they heard, <b>"So, the kids don't want to be apart of the Ark anymore. I want your opinions here."</b></p><p>"Oh my god, this is a council meeting about us, Octavia gather everybody now! We're<em> all</em> listening to this." Raven ordered.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p><p>Abby woke up in a poor mood from having to talk with the council about the hundred today. Abby got up, got dressed, ate, gave Jake a kiss and left to start to the day. She walked to the meeting room and waited for everyone to show up.</p><p>Once everybody showed she started, "So, the kids don't want to be apart of the Ark anymore. I want your opinions here."</p><p>"Let them go, we don't need them."</p><p>"Their knowledge could be useful."</p><p>"Their children who know nothing, let them go, they'll come crawling back."</p><p>"They don't want us, why should we want them?"</p><p>"They've lived down there, we might need them."</p><p>"Let them leave if they want."</p><p>"I don't care what happens to them, their all criminals."</p><p>"They wouldn't be useful, just a waste of resources.</p><p>"Let them live their lives, it was their choice, we should respect it."</p><p>"Alright, thanks Kane. So now we must decide about the grounders and if they really can win in a war against us."</p><p>"That's just a load of crap, an army? Please, we have the guns, they don't."</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Same,"</p><p>"As do I,"</p><p>"I do too,"</p><p>"I second that,"</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>"I don't think they'd lie about it we should ally with them."</p><p>"Agreed,"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Okay, so we don't ally with grounders, what if we lie, we gain their trust and surprise attack them." Abby suggested. "Everyone agreed. So then we call down and see if anybody answer, we tell them we respect their decision, and we'll ally with grounders, we'll get them when they least expect."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Drop Ship</span>
</p><p>Everyone apart of the hundred stood in shock including Wells. Wells only wanted to stay with the Ark because of Jaha and Charlotte only wanted to stay due to wanting to stay her old room to feel close to her parents. Now Charlotte didn’t want to go back and neither did Wells. Everyone was silent, Raven was glad she had recorded the whole conversation to show the Commander.</p><p>
  <b>"Hello, is anyone there?" </b>
</p><p>Raven looked up, "Everyone back to work now, Hello, Raven and Octavia here."</p><p>
  <b>"We've decided to let you live on your own and to ally with the grounders. We should be there in three months."</b>
</p><p>"We're glad, but for now, we have to go, thanks for cooperating and understanding." Raven responded turning off the radio. Octavia took her hand and held it. She knew their jobs would be difficult for the next couple of days.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p><p>Abby thought the meeting went okay, she would get her daughter back, the Ark would rule the ground, they could just be a happy family. They would be in charge too. It would be perfect The Griffins reunited and in power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts, opinions? I know this chapter is a little short but had a tough day. Also we got Octaven, some people want Rayna but I didn’t really like the idea of Anya dating one of skaikru in my opinion. I like them as a ship but it just doesn’t fit in this fanfic. Also if I didn’t make it clear now I did. Costia and Luna have been dating. And Mona is an Original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is all taken place at Ton D.C. besides a little Ark. We see Clarke and Lexa, a little of Anya and Aden, this is mainly focused on the Ark though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ton D.C.</span>
</p><p>Clarke was awoken to someone opening her door she looked and saw a small figure and the blonde hair. She felt Lexa reaching for her dagger so she spoke up, "Hey, Aden. How was the ride"</p><p>"Good. It's still dark out we just got here."</p><p>"Okay, want to hop in?" She held the furs up inviting Aden in, he accepted gladly. Clarke was on her side so Aden laid on his back and cuddled into her. He fell asleep easily after Clarke started to play with his hair.</p><p>The second time Clarke awoke was naturally, she felt Lexa's arms around her but she wasn't snuggled in meaning she was still sleeping, she felt Aden and smiled to herself. The nightblidas adored Lexa but they equally adore Clarke, both as Heda and Wanheda but also as just Lexa and Clarke. </p><p>Aden is the oldest though, he absolutely loves both the women. For him they are like an older sister-parent role, where they feel like sister, but sometimes they feel like a mom. Aden had been out of Polis before but this time was as a break with Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>"Hey buddy, you want to wake up yet?" She whispered trying to wake Aden.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," He said slowly before stretching out and getting up, "I'll leave so you can get Heda up."</p><p>"Hey, we've said multiple times, call her Lexa in private buddy, no one here cares either." Clarke said and Aden nodded before leaving. Clarke rolled over and looked at Lexa. She brought her hand up to Lexa's face, cupping her cheek, "Hey bubs, we should get up. Aden is here." </p><p>"Nope, too tired." She said with a raspy morning voice.</p><p>"Yes, come on Lex, or I'm leaving you here."</p><p>"Fine." She caved and Clarke smiled.</p><p>They got dressed in their informal armor, Clarke helped Lexa dress, and Lexa helps Clarke. Clarke grabbed their weapons from her chest and handed them over. When they were finished they went to find Aden and get breakfast.</p><p>They found Aden sitting around a fire with Indra and some other generals, they grabbed food and sat on either side of them. Costia and Luna joined them and told them of their plans to leave for Floukru after they find out what the sky peoples plans are.</p><p>Lincoln and Mona soon joined them, Clarke looked to Costia and they nodded. Clarke quickly covered Aden's ears not knowing what they'd talk about and Costia started, "Hey, sorry about not knocking, we just didn't expect to see that."</p><p>"Yeah, learned a lesson there." Clarke added. </p><p>"Oh no, no, no one is more sorry than me. Just please for the love of the gods just knock." Lincoln said, they nodded and looked away. Clarke uncovered Aden's ears. They ate in silence until there was a lot of yelling at the front gates, Clarke got up first and was off like a dart.</p><p>"She is too fast for me," Lexa said.</p><p>"Please she is too fast for anyone, once she starts she doesn't stop." Costia said. Lexa nodded in agreeing then took off after Clarke. She walked up to the gate and saw the two sky girls being taken, Clarke stopped them.</p><p>"Hi, why are you guys at our village?"</p><p>"We had to come here and show you this, we want your trust, but the Ark is planning something and we think it will include Clarke." Octavia said. </p><p>"Okay, come on, we're going to the war planning room," Lexa said before leading them out.</p><p>"I'm grabbing Aden, this is why he is here." Clarke yelled before running again.</p><p>They walked to the war tent and Raven grabbed something out of her jacket. Clarke and Aden walked into the room. Raven and Octavia had a confused face on. "Who's this?" Raven asked.</p><p>"I am Aden Kom Trikru, I am a nightblood."</p><p>"Ah, okay so he's a novitiate."</p><p>"Yes, he is. Now why are you here?" Clarke spoke up.</p><p>"Right so, the Ark, just listen to this playback. They didn't realize we could hear their whole meeting. Now the important part is your name comes up." Raven said, she played the tape back until the beginning, they were just done talking about there plan with the grounders when someone brought up Clarke.</p><p>
  <b>"Abby, we are all wondering, what will happen when you see Clarke Griffin, she is your daughter after all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you think I can do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We were thinking you might want her back, what if the grounders don't give her back willingly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You think their holding her captive?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It makes sense."<br/>
<br/>
"Then we might just have to speed up the war then. I will get my daughter back. We need a meeting with them in the mean time. I do wish to speak with my daughter, we also need to see what their leader looks like."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I really don't think it wise Abby. We need to make peace with the grounders, not manipulate them."<br/>
<br/>
"Kane, you don't know what you are saying."<br/>
<br/>
"I do Abby, you are going crazy because you 'miss' your daughter, it has been seven years Abby. <em>Seven Years</em>, I'm positive she wouldn't be a captive for that long. What if she is happy, with a family, that doesn't include you. Can you even imagine that with out wanting to start a war. I'm not sure you have the right intentions and are doing this for the right reasons."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Silence</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>I'm </em>the chancellor, but for now this meeting is concluded, we'll call the hundred now but we all need a cool down day." </b>
</p><p>Raven turned the recording off and looked to the grounder leaders. "I, that's not my mom. I can't believe that." Clarke whispered but everyone heard. Clarke looked up from the ground and saw Lexa looking at her with sympathy, Aden was a little lost, Raven and Octavia had pity in their eyes and it became too much, "I, I have to go get Anya."She stuttered before turning and leaving.</p><p><em>"Lex, I don't understand.</em>" Aden confessed.</p><p>"<em>The voice of the woman named Abby, the woman who gave birth to Clarke, you know Clarke is from the sky. That being said she isn't supposed to be here, a piece of their ship fell, Clarke was in that piece. She was one year older than you are now. She doesn't have many memories from it. She just needs a little walk and Anya is a general and the chief.</em>" Lexa explained.</p><p>"Will she be alright?" Octavia questioned. Lexa nodded. Clarke came back into the room with Anya behind her.<br/>
<br/>
"What is the problem Heda?"</p><p>"General, listen to this." Raven hand the device to Anya and let her listen. When it was finished Anya was pissed, this women lost Clarke seven years ago she was Clarke's mom now, not Abby.</p><p>"Ok, so I'm assuming you are our ally's?" The general asked.</p><p>"Yes, at first two were hesitant but after they just said that stuff about us it was a done deal. We want a different name and reputation from them." Raven said.</p><p>"And you will, your people are known as sky people or skaikru. They will be known as Ark people or Arkkru." Clarke said. She had Aden's hand in hers playing with it. Aden was used to it so was Anya and Indra. Whenever Clarke became overwhelmed and or anxious she did this.</p><p>"I'm sorry we came to your camp but we thought these were extreme measures." Octavia apologized.</p><p> "They are, we thank you for coming to us."</p><p>"So do we plan something or do we sit it out and wait?" Raven asked.</p><p>"Rae, did you bring the screen with you, maybe we can set up a meeting."</p><p>"Yeah, do you guys want to do a meeting with the council? That would include talking to Clarke's biological mother." Raven asked.</p><p>"Not my mother." Clarke muttered, "Aden, what do you think we should do?"</p><p>"We will have to talk to them sooner or later but if we do it sooner we could get more information on them." He responded.<br/>
<br/>
"I think that's the right choice, set it up." Anya said.</p><p>"Anya, can you handle this, Abby is bound to be emotional about seeing Clarke." Lexa asked quietly. Anya nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so basically the woman in charge gave birth to me. Now, she is willing to start a war to get me back after seven years when I do not want to go back?" Clarke asked. Octavia nodded. "Wait, don't start it yet."</p><p>"Why?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"That guy, Kane, he could help us. Can you talk to him privately?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll radio Sinclair on our private station, he'll give it to Kane." Raven said. Before switching the channel on the radio, "Hello?"</p><p><b>"Raven! How ya doing?"</b><br/>
<br/>
"Good, are you alone?"</p><p><b>"Yeah."</b><br/>
<br/>
"The room bugged?"</p><p>
  <b>"Nope."</b>
</p><p>"Okay, you need to get Marcus Kane, give him the room and radio."</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, I'm guessing if I even try to question you, you wouldn't tell me."</b>
</p><p>"You guess correct, now go get him please." They waited in a tense silence until the radio crackled alive.</p><p>
  <b>"Hello, what is the meaning of this?"</b>
</p><p>"Kane, do you see that little cord, I'm going to need you to plug it in so we can see each other, it's Raven by the way."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah.... okay, I can see you, whoa, who's behind you?"</b>
</p><p>Clarke shook her head, and whispered to Raven, "Not yet, just say we're the Lexa and I are the leaders of the all the grounders and Anya is the general and chief of the village."</p><p>"So the light blonde, here, and the brunette, here, are the leaders of all the grounders. Blonde goes by Wanheda and brunette goes by Heda, or the Commander. This one here is the general in the Commander's army and Chief of the village we are at. That warrior there is Aden."</p><p>
  <b>"Nice to meet you all, but why did you need me and not meet with the whole council."</b>
</p><p>"We're going to be blunt. You left the radio on in your last meeting everyone heard, now, before you freak out we know you want peace. If you help us, the chances for peace are higher."</p><p>
  <b>"What exactly can I do, I could get floated!"</b>
</p><p>"No you can't, you have Abby's daughter on your side. Now, if you want to help, you sneak a hidden recorder into the meeting. You then play it for us. We get the information to make peace an achievable goal."</p><p>
  <b>"What if war breaks out?"</b>
</p><p>"We will get you and anyone you trust out and to safety."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, fine, what else can I do?"</b>
</p><p>"Get us as much information that you can, try to sway members of your council to your side." Lexa said.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, aright Commander. Would you guys be up for a meeting with the council in an hour?" </b>
</p><p>"Yes, bye Kane, oh tell Sinclair bye." She turned off the radio and turned around.</p><p>"I'll tell them my name at the meeting, for now you girls including you Lexa come with me." Clarke said dragging them back to her tent.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Why are we going to your personal hut with the sky girls?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Their not that popular with our people and we must protect them. This is how."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We must put on war paint."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why we're going to the hut."</em>
</p><p>They made it to the hut, "Sit on the bed." She instructed the girls, they complied, she looked through her chest finding her warpaint. She tossed one of them to Lexa who caught it with one hand and winked, Clarke just rolled her eyes. "Do you want any war paint?" She asked the girls.</p><p>"We don't know what that is." Raven said.</p><p>"What is it?" Octavia asked. </p><p>Clarke threw one at Octavia, "There, watch Lexa and I then you'll see." The girls nodded. They watched Lexa apply the one she was wearing at the bridge and the one Clarke was wearing in the drop ship.</p><p>"How'd you get your designs?" Octavia asked.</p><p>"Mine represents a childhood nickname, Sunshine. Our firsts gave them to us. Anya gave Lexa's hers and Indra gave me mine."<br/>
<br/>
"What is a first?" Raven asked.</p><p>"A mentor, in my case, I am a trained healer and warrior, Lexa is a trained warrior."</p><p>"Is everybody a warrior?" Raven asked.</p><p>"No, though many are, there are different occupations, only warriors speak this language though."</p><p>"So gona means warrior and sleng means language." Octavia said.</p><p>"Something like that. So you want paint or not, I could do it for you."</p><p><em>"Hey, you didn't do mine."</em> Lexa said with a pout. </p><p><em>"Sorry bubs. </em>Anyway, you want yours done?"</p><p>"No thanks, maybe soon, if we don't want the Ark thinking that you're being held captive it might not be smart to have paint on our faces. Their not good with change or anything new." Raven responded</p><p>"So they are xenophobic? Don't like people who aren't apart of them." Lexa asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the council is made of power thirsty people who don't care for their people. Of course there is always one or two good ones like Kane." Octavia replied.</p><p>"Hell, they don't even like their own people who were just trying to heal their families."</p><p>They sat and learned about the grounder culture a little more, "Alright, we have to go. Okay, time to talk to my seemingly crazy mother. Let's go." Clarke talked before leaving. They headed over to the room and gathered four chairs. Raven sat on the outside, then Octavia then Clarke and then Lexa. They turned on the screen and the whole council popped up.</p><p>
  <b>"Hello, I'm Abby Griffin Chancellor of the Ark."</b>
</p><p>"I'm The Commander or Heda, and this is Wanheda."</p><p><b>"Alright, what exactly does "Wanheda" mean, do you have names?"</b> Abby asked.</p><p>"Wanheda means Command of Death. I'm Clarke kom Trikru, formally Clarke Griffin, this is Heda. You will only address us as Heda and Wanheda out of respect." She responded smoothly waiting for a response.</p><p class="">
  <b>"Your Clarke Griffin?"</b>
</p><p>"<em>How do I play this Lexa? Do I say formally or just yes?"</em></p><p>"<em>Just say formally love, it gets your point across."</em></p><p>"No, not anymore, I am Clarke kom Trikru, Wanheda."<br/>
<br/>
<b>"I, uh, um, we uh-</b></p><p><b>"What Abby is trying to say is we will ally with you once we are on the ground</b>."<br/>
<br/>
"What makes you think we want to ally? We have the army, we have the knowledge, Heda and I have the power that you crave, we don't need you. Reality is you need us. So what do you offer us?"</p><p><b>"A proper home and family. I mean you look like savages with the braids in your hair and the black on your faces."</b> Abby blurted out.</p><p>Clarke didn't even react, she tensed at them calling her a savage. "Excuse you, this is a strictly political meeting, it has nothing to do with our homes or culture. And for your information, I <em>have</em> a family and a home, I'm not looking for a new one. Back to the point, what do you have that could be useful to us?"<br/>
<br/>
<b>"We have guns." </b>A man said.</p><p>Lexa reached over under the table picked up Octavia's pistol in her hand and showed it off, "Looks like we have those now too, anything else?"</p><p><b>"We have more advanced medical knowledge, we could teach you while we are still up here to gain trust."</b> Abby offered.</p><p><em>"If she gives us knowledge beforehand then we basically have free knowledge and they think we would trust them. It's perfect. Play into their game.</em>" Clarke says quietly.</p><p>"Sha, if we accept this, it is just a truce, meaning, we will not instantly kill you. Once I trust you enough, then and only then will I consider an alliance." Lexa stated clearly.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, I think that's it for now, is there any chance my husband Jake and I could speak to Clarke, Heda?"</b>
</p><p>"She is her own person, ask her<em>. Say yes but I stay with you so you don't overwhelm yourself.</em>" She whispered and looked at Clarke so only Clarke could hear and see her.</p><p>"Yes, I will, but Heda goes where I go. Oktevia, Reivon, find Anya, check on her and stay with her. Tell her Sunshine said Forever, together. She'll know to protect and stay with you." She said super quietly so the radio couldn't pick it up. They nodded and left. By that time a man with dirty blonde hair came in.</p><p>
  <b>"So your our daughter?"</b>
</p><p><em>"Unfortunately."</em> She responded in trig.</p><p>Lexa held in a laugh but it didn't work "<em>Clarke, the first word you speak to them in seven years? That is your best moment yet. Anya will have a kick." </em>She giggled.</p><p>Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa out of impulse, "Uh, yeah. Your my giver of birth?" Clarke now had Lexa's hand playing with her fingers and drawing on her palm.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, she is. When you were up here I was your dad."</b>
</p><p>"I sort of picked up on that.<em> I still don't remember anything Lex.</em>" She admitted.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, so, how have you been?"</b>
</p><p>"Great. A lot changes in seven years."</p><p><b>"So, your really our daughter."</b> Abby said. She was in tears in Jake had a smile on his face.</p><p>"Was." Clarke corrected.</p><p><b>"We still are your parents though,"</b> Abby said confused.</p><p>"You were, seven years ago."</p><p><b>"Yeah but we'll be down soon you can come home to us. To your mom."</b><br/>
<br/>
"I have a mom here, listen I know this isn't what you want to hear. But, I don't really want a relationship with you guys, I have a mom, her name is Anya. I also have Indra, Gustus, Titus, and Nyko. I'm happy I have a wife, I have brothers and sisters. The sooner you understand I'm not the scared ten year old that got sent down, the less you'll anticipate. This is my home. These are my people. Maybe over time I'll get to know you, but not now. And if I do, I'd talk to you alone not with both of you guys, one at a time." She finished.</p><p><b>"I understand that, I'll respect your wishes. Just stay safe, Clarke, may we meet again."</b> Jake said calmly and coolly the smile never falling from his face.</p><p><b>"No, no, I don't understand. We've been waiting seven years." </b>Abby exclaimed.</p><p>"I moved on, clearly, you didn't but know you can. You can grow now."</p><p><b>"No No No No NO!"</b> She shouted. Clarke now had a death grip on Lexa's hand.</p><p>"Abby, Abby, calm down. I know it overwhelming but you need to calm down. Okay, we're going to go now, I hope we talk soon Clarke, bye." He said before the screen shut off. Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and sat for a minute thinking. Clarke thought if anything she would talk to Jake but not Abbigail.</p><p>"I want Anya. Can I have your hand and can we leave?" Clarke asked.</p><p>Lexa gave Clarke her left hand to play with and Lexa lead them to Anya's hut. She didn't even make it to Anya's room. Clarke had found Aden in her bed and she crawled under the furs and held him close. Lexa let her be went to Anya's room to share with her. Lexa had honestly missed Anya. She needed to spend a day with her. But for now she was alright, she thought before letting sleep consume her.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Ark</span>
</p><p>Abby was upset, confused and hurt. She had waited seven years for her daughter. And said daughter doesn't even want to talk to them. She had cried in anger until she calmed down. She grabbed out her journal and started to write.</p><p>
  <em>Day 2536</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has been just under seven years since seeing Clarke; nineteen days until seven years exactly. I just spoke to her for the first time. She was happy at the beginning of meeting she even joked with the Commander about something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked savage though, she had this black paint on her face, it looked like a circle with triangles, but on top of those triangles was another set it kind of looked like a spear used back in the old world. She has blonde hair, sort of a yellow color, she had a tattoo on her neck. God tattooing a seventeen year old really? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has muscles, that much is clear. She looked like she could kill, but a seventeen year old could not be a killer. Not my daughter, not the one I raised. She has role in politics which is great, I always wanted for her to be a doctor but a politician works too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway I'll try to talk to her more tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Jake walked in his room and rolled his eyes, Abby was asleep with that god damn journal on her chest. Jake sighed and grabbed his journal.</p><p>
  <em>Day Something</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet another day I don't want to write but have to because my wife is making me. I got over Clarke a year and a half after her disappearance. Am I happy to know she is alive, yes. Will I obsess over it, no. I'm proud of her, she has a family. She even has a wife. It would be cool to grow a bond with her, but she is right. It was seven years ago. I will always love that little girl who ran down the halls of the Ark but she is just not that person anymore Abby has to understand that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll write tomorrow and the next day, but not about Clarke. About MY life that is actually going on and is an actual reality.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is appreciated, as we can see Abby is not mentally healthy. Clarke is becoming very overwhelmed very fast. We'll see how she copes next chapter. Raven and Octavia are feeling guilty even though it wasn't there doing. Will Anya and Abby have a little heart to heart?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you read about Finn last chapter, no you didn't. I edited it out because I really didn't like that I did that and I can't write about it because I hate that it happened. So nothing ever happened with Finn, he is still in camp helping Miller.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>